


Love Down to a Science

by heyheylove



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Simmons father is a piece of shit, Slow Build, bad fathers, comfort snuggles, mentions of abuse, sorta angst?, sorta bad mother?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Simmons loves science and hates Grif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Partner or Not to Partner, That is the Question

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know this is such a shitty title. I'm sorry but tiles are hard as dicks. Also, I plan to update this once a week. Please just yell at me in the comments if I don't, its the only way to get me to do anything really. Or, if you don't want to yell at me you could always just leave a comment, they are always welcomed. Sorry this chapter is super short, I just wanted to get this out there so I'll actually finish it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Simmons loves science and hates Grif.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know this is such a shitty title. I'm sorry but tiles are hard as dicks. Also, I plan to update this once a week. Please just yell at me in the comments if I don't, its the only way to get me to do anything really. Or, if you don't want to yell at me you could always just leave a comment, they are always welcomed. Sorry this chapter is super short, I just wanted to get this out there so I'll actually finish it.

Simmons loved the science fair. His eyes light up when his teacher said that it was a requirement for every student in the class to make a science fair project. He was the only one in the class that didn't groan at the announcement. Though the smile was short lived when the teacher said that it would be a group project. Simmons didn't have any friends in his chemistry class, and it's embarrassing to have to be placed in a group.

“Yo, Dick. You're smart right?” Simmons turned around to see the kid who transferred to the school two weeks ago walking toward him.

“I go by Simmons.” Simmons shot back, quickly turning around to avoid the boy slowly coming near him.

Simmons had heard about Dexter Grif. Him and his sister moved here from Hawaii, and in the two short weeks that he has been here, he has made quite the reputation for himself. Sarge said that Grif also preferred his last name, and being a fat and lazy insubordinate. His words, not Simmons. Though what Simmons has witnessed from this kid was basically what Sarge had said. Grif doesn't do his own work or listen to his teachers, he cheated on tests, distracts the gym teacher so that he doesn't have to do any of the work, and he was very, very annoying.

“Whatever you say, Dick. So, you got any ideas for this stupid project?” Grif sat down next to Simmons, putting his feet on Simmons to rest. He looked way too comfortable for Simmons liking. Simmons looked over at him in disgust and shoved his feet off of him.

“And why would I tell you?” Simmons asked, looking back down at the sheet with his plans for the project.

“Don't you think that as your partner, I should know?” Grif smirked while he crossed his arms on the desk and looked at Simmons.

“I- What? You're not my partner, where in the hell did you get that idea?” Simmons practically yelled, his voice cracking multiple times and drawing the attention of some nearby students.

“Oh, come on Dick. It's not like there is anyone else you can partner with. Plus, I got the idea because you're the smartest person in the class, so I’m guaranteed to pass.” Simmons didn't have time to respond before Mr. Doyle came over to take the name of his partner.

“Grif, you and Simmons are going to partner up?” Mr. Doyle looked at Grif patiently waiting for his statement to be confirmed to he can write it down.

“Uh, well, actually, Sir-” Simmons started to tell Doyle that he was not going to partner with Grif, but he was cut off by Grif.

“Yes, yes we are.” Grif said firmly smiling at Simmons. He waited for Doyle to walk away before he whispered “ No take backs.” Simmons shot him a death glare and turned back to his planning paper, explaining to Grif what their project would be on.

Simmons was not happy with Grif being his partner. Simmons didn't mind doing all of the work when it is just him, but having someone else there that is perfectly able to help him, but just chooses not to, was a bit frustrating. Nonetheless, Simmons was still excited for the science fair, even if it meant that he had to work with the ever so ‘charming’ Dexter Grif.


	2. Black Ink and Contributions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Simmons is sad and Grif contributes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, okay. so I know that its only been a few hours since the last update, but I figured since this is done I should post it. Still a terrible title, but now with longer chapters! Yo, tell me what you think if you're feeling up to it. Hopefully ill be able to get another update out soon, but until then I wish you all the best of days.
> 
> PS. Sorry about sad Simmons.

“Wow Dick. Really? This is the best you would come up with?” Grif looked at Simmons with genuine concern on his face.

“Can you stop calling me that? And yes, it's the best I would come up with on short notice. If you want to do something else then why don’t you think of an idea?” Simmons thought that his idea was actually pretty cool. Not that he had the greatest sense of cool, but to him it was. All Grif had done since Simmons explained his idea was shit on it. 

“Because you're the smart one here, Simmons.” Grif wined.

“If I’m the smart one then you have to listen to me. So we are going with this idea.” Simmons spoke quietly so that the teacher couldn't hear him when he walked by. Grif was about to protest but the bell rang and Simmons was one of the first people to get out the door.

\---

“Grif i have big news. Wait, forget that, huge news.” Tucker half yell-whispered when he sat down at the lunch table with his food tray.

“I’ll listen if you give me that cookie.” Grif said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes and longing eyes on Tuckers tray. Tucker hands him his cookie and begins to speak very fast.

“Alright, so you know how in Mr. Doyle's class we had to choose partners for the stupid science fair thing?” Grif gave a small hum of yes. “Guess who asked to be my partner?” 

“Wash?” Grif asked looking over Tucker's shoulder.  
“Yeah, how’d you know” Tucker jumped when he heard someone behind him clear his throat. “How’d he know what, Lavernius?” Wash sat down next to Tucker and he had the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

Grif spent the rest of the lunch period listening to Tucker and Wash fight about what their science project would be on. This only made Grif more irritated that Simmons had picked ‘What kind of music does bacteria like most’ as their project. How were they even going to test that? Wasn't that nerd supposed to be, well, smart? Figures that he would choose something that is so nerdy, he probably thinks it's cool. It probably shouldn't even matter to him, it's not like he's going to be doing anything anyways. 

Grif looked over the cafeteria and the different people. He couldn't help to try and look for the red-headed nerd that he was so irritated with. Grif was starting to lose hope, assuming that Simmons was in a different lunch period, that was until he spotted him. Simmons just so happened to look at him in that moment and he looked embarrassed. His whole face turned red and he looked away immediately, saying something to the person sitting across from him. Grif has seen that guy before, he's a senior. Always talks about how he wants to join the military when he gets out of school. Grif has gym with him and Simmons. As far as Grif knows his name is Sarge, whether that is his real name Grif has yet to find out. Sarge says something back at Simmons and turns to face Grif. Grif knows that Sarge hates him, he is very loud when he complains to Simmons about it, So when Sarge looks him dead in the eye and drags his finger across his neck then points at Grif, Grif laughs.

When lunch is over Grif decides that actually paying attention in any of his other classes is a bad idea and sleeps instead.

\---

The rest of his day was terrible. Simmons told Sarge about Grif being his partner for the science fair project and Sarge threatened to kill him. While Simmons is not Grifs number one fan, he doesn't want him dead. After lunch Simmons had to take two tests and then Mathletes after school. Mathletes wasn't bad, but when his dad picked him up he knew the rest of the night was going to be terrible. His father isn't the nicest person, nor is he often sober. His dad spent the time from when they got home to dinner yelling at his mom, and most of dinner yelling at him. After dinner his dad left to go to the bar and he spent the rest of the night sitting in his room doing his homework while he listened to his mother quietly cry in the next room. While this is a normal night in the Simmons household, it seemed worse because Simmons started out the day with such high hopes. So, instead of moping around he decided to call Sarge, who basically told him to fuck off. Then he started to work out the details for his project.

Once he felt somewhat decent with the layout of the experiment it was 2 am and Simmons heard his dad's car pull into their driveway. Simmons quickly Shut off his light and stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Simmons fell asleep soon after to the sound of the soft music his dad listened to to go to sleep.

\---

Grif spent his night helping his sister Kaikaina with her math homework and thinking about what he was going to say to Simmons in class. He hasn't decided if he wants to talk to him first period in gym, or wait til they get to chemistry, or if lunch would be the best time. So, he had Kai decide for him, she chose chemistry.

Grif still didn't know what he was going to say, but he figured that he would just wing it, like he usually does. And that's exactly what he does. When they get to chemistry Mr.Doyle tells them that they will be spending the rest of the week with their partners so they can plan out their projects. Everyone moves with their partner and so does Grif, but before he even has a chance to sit down Simmons is already talking about how he finished planning out all of the details of the experiment last night.

“Wow, you're such a nerd.” Grif says monotone and sits down next to him, taking away the stack of papers in his hand. “So, what the fuck is all this shit for?” Grif asks flipping through the papers.

“Hey, give those back” Simmons voice cracked when he gave the command. He reached over and snatched the papers from Grif’s hands and placing them back in front of him on the desk. He started to speak while smoothing out the corners on the papers. “As I was saying, these are all of the instructions and the charts for the data. Then I made a hypothesis and wrote out what materials we will be using and the safety precautions we will take. Then i made a template sheet for how the hypothesis and conclusion are going to be on the final paper. And this paper,” Simmons flips through the stack of papers until he found the one he needed and slid it in front of Grif. “ Show how we will set up the poster.”

Before Grif could get a good look at the paper Simmons was already taking it back and putting it back into the pile. Grif noticed the papers were all numbered. What a nerd.

“That sounds like a lot of boring shit, thanks for taking care of it.” Grif put is hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

“Whatever, you know that you'll have to contribute at some point, right?” Simmons sounded irritated, but when Grif looked at him his face was neutral and he was fixing something on one of the papers.

“I'm your partner, isn't that enough of a contribution?” Simmons shot him a dirty look. Grif laughed and put his chair back on all fours and stole Simmons pen out of his hand. “Fine, if you want me to contribute then we can do this dumb project at my house.” Grif grabbed Simmons arm and wrote his address and phone number on it. He noticed how the black ink from the pen looked nice against his pale skin.

\---

Simmons wrote the number in his notebook and spent the rest of class talking with Grif and sanitizing his arm.


	3. Soft Sand and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Grif and Simmons think about home

When Grif's sister answered the door Simmons was thrown off. He knew that Grif had a sister, but he didn't expect a girl to be right in front of him with no warning. Especially a girl with very little clothes on. Kai was wearing a bikini that showed off her curves in a nice way. From what Simmons could tell by what she wears at school, she isn't afraid of showing off her chubbiness and she is proud of it. Grif was like that too, not proud or showing off his chub but he didn't really care. In the past week that he has known Grif he figured out that much. After Grif had offered his house to do the project at he also invited Simmons to sit with him at lunch, and for some reason that Simmons doesn't understand, he said yes to the offer. Simmons felt bad about leaving Sarge at the table all alone, since Donut and Lopez weren't there that day, so after ten minutes of convincing Simmons got him to come sit at “The dirty blue” table. While Simmons was there he learned that Tucker, Church, Wash, Sheila and Tex were the ‘Blues’ and Sarge, Donut, Lopez, Grif, and himself are ‘Reds’. This is all based of what color pennies they wear in gym. He also learned that everyone made jokes about Grifs weight, even Grif. So, Simmons started calling Grif ‘fat ass’ and in retaliation Grif calls him ‘kiss ass’. For some odd reason he actually likes when they joke around like that, he's never had friends he could do that with before.

“Are you gonna say something or are you just gonna stare at me?” Kai smiled and leaned against the door frame.

“I- oh, uh, s-sorry.” Simmons managed to stutter out, “I’m here to work on something with Grif.”

“Oh, you're working on “something” with Grif” She made quotation marks with her fingers when she said ‘something’ and wiggled her eyebrows. Simmons didn't know what she meant or if he should be offended or not. He assumed not when she moved out of the way and started to yell Grifs name. Kai headed to the sliding glass door and outside, Simmons assumed that there was a swimming pool out there. Grif came down the stairs yelling at Kai.

“Kai! Get a fucking towel, mom's gonna throw a fit if you get chlorine on her floors!” By the time Grif was done yelling Kai was already out the door while saying “Blah, blah blah.”

Grif sighed and looked at Simmons with a goofy face, “Kids, amiright?” Simmons laughed and set the backpack he had brought on the floor. “Grif, she's only two years younger than you.” Grif mumbled a whatever and walked towards the stairs with a ‘follow me’ hand motion. Simmons did.

\---

Grif didn't expect having Simmons over his house to feel so….. Natural. Like Simmons has been there many times before. Grif did expect Simmons to actually do school work and basically ignore him for two hours while he set up ‘The Lab Area.' He didn't expect another two hours to be spent talking about Star Wars and Star Trek and which is better, and it's totally Star Trek and Simmons is dumb. 

After coming to the decision to ‘agree to disagree’ Simmons had to go home. Grif doesn't know why but after Simmons left he felt lonely. He knew that he became friends with Simmons faster than he expected, they just clicked, but he didn't think that him leaving would feel wrong. Grif doesn't do emotions, unless its hunger, so instead of thinking out why he might feel this way he called Tucker to see if he could hang out. He couldn't, something about being with Wash or some shit, so he just cooked dinner for Kai and himself and then played some video games.

His mom usually wasn't home. The circus was usually busy on weekends and she is one of the most popular acts, the bearded fat lady, so she only calls during weekdays and late at night on weekends, if she feels up to it. Grif and Kai are home alone most of the time, the circus moves around a lot and their mom didn't want that life for them, so she just stuck them in a house to care for themselves. Sure, she paid the bills and called, but they didn't see her much and Grif was more like a parent to Kai than their actual mom. They were pretty well off though, surprisingly the circus pays her well, she sends home money for bills and other things they might need money for. Back in Hawaii when their mom was off working their grandmother would check in on them, then the circus that their mom is working for decided to move to the mainland for better business, and their mom didn't want to leave them alone in Hawaii.

Grif misses Hawaii though, his old house was much smaller but it felt more like home. He misses the beach and the sand. He doesn't like how the air tastes and feels different here. He still dreams about being back in Hawaii, on the beach with Kai and all of their friends, back when he didn't feel alone. He knows that his mom is happier, and even though he and Kaikaina don't talk about stuff like this, he know she misses Hawaii too. They always have the heat on and frequently talk in Hawaiian, trying to make this house feel more like home, but it was too big, too open, too cold, too much and not enough for them.

Maybe, if Grif allows himself to think about it, that's why it feels so right to have Simmons here. He reminds Grif of Hawaii and helps him forget at the same time. Simmons is the perfect balance between too much and not enough that he almost feels like home. But Grif won't let himself think about it, he knows what happens when he catches feelings. Simmons is just a friends, he isn't home, he isn't the balance he needs in his life right now. He is just a friend. 

‘Maybe if I say it enough, I'll actually believe it.’ Grif thinks before turning off the lights and crawling in bed, falling fast asleep.  
\---

3am has always been the best time to be up worrying. Simmons has found that when his father isn't home by three bad things happen. Bad things like having to get a new mailbox because his father doesn't believe that driving drunk is dangerous. Bad things like thinking his father got into an accident, and being sad when he pulls into the driveway. Bad things like the sound of skin on skin contact and screaming. The last one is the worst because Simmons wants to help her, but he knows that he can't defend himself against his dad, he's too strong. He also knows that if his dad finds out that he is staying up past 10, is mother isn't going to be the only one with a black eye tomorrow.

His father doesn't hit him often, only as a punishment if he did something wrong. What is wrong and right is decided by his father, but his mother gets most of the beatings. He doesn't have a reason for hitting her, he does it because he can. She tries to fight back, but that makes it worse. She can't leave him though, he doesn't let her work and he pays all of the bills, if she were to leave him they would have nowhere to go. Simmons doesn't blame her for this, but he still wishes they could leave.

Tonight is different. His father isn't home by three, or four, or five. Simmons falls asleep at 5:30 am, hating himself for hoping he wouldn't come home. He does, though. At 9:30 am Simmons hears him pull into the driveway. Simmons had already been up, getting enough sleep to last him until night time, and he was eating cereal at the dining room table and telling his mom about school, and Grif, when his dad walked in. He looked messy and still half drunk and had hot pink lipstick on his face and neck. Simmons knew from his mother face this wasn't the first time he came home like this, but it was the first time he came home so late looking like this.

His mother offered him coffee and he took a shower while she made it. She looked so miserable. She had tears in her eyes that she refused to blink out and told Simmons to go to his room and get ready so she can bring him to his mathletes tournament. They didn't talk about his father on the way there, or back.

When they got home his father was watching football of the couch and drinking beer. Simmons didn't tell him how the tournament went, he knew his father wouldn't care, he would say something about how Simmons should play a real sport and stop being such a disappointment. Simmons had tried almost every sport as a child, he wasn't good at any of them, nor did he like any of them. His father hated this, his father had dreams of having a star athlete son who won awards like he did when he was in high school. Simmons couldn’t offer him that, instead he like things like math tournaments and science fairs, so his father only told him how much of a disappointment he was whenever he said anything about them. His mom encouraged him though, told him that there is nothing bad about being smart.

Simmons didn't feel like his house was home. He has lived in the same house his whole life and has never had a place feel like home, but he knows that his house is far from home. He isn't sure if people can be home, seems like such a strange idea, but he does know that when he is with Grif he forgets about his father, his house, every part of his life that sucks. He finds himself thinking about Grif more often than not, and while he doesn't really know what to make of it, he knows that when he is with Grif he thinks of soft sand and warm water, and it almost feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, wowie, I know this has a lot of depressing shit but like, I feel like it had to be done. If you're feeling up to it comment and tell me what a piece of shit i am for writing this, or tell me I'm wonderful. Whatever you think, I respect you. But for real, thanks for reading this and hopefully I'll have the next chapter out by Sunday because it is the weekend and I don't have a life, so I'll probably spend this time writing. Have a wonderful day/night and thanks for reading
> 
> PS. Love you <3


	4. Sunday Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Simmons likes Sundays and Grif doesn't

Sunday is the most uncomfortable day of the week for Simmons. His mother makes him wear a black button-up dress shirt with an ugly tie and khakis. His father wears the same but with a better looking tie, and his mother wears one of her many dresses. Actually being at church is the worst part, it's boring and there is too much singing for Simmons to actually take it seriously. Simmons doesn’t really think of himself as being a religious person, but he is too afraid to tell his father that the Bible is scientifically inaccurate and hard to believe. So he keeps his mouth shut and suffers in the over crowded hot room.

\---

On Sundays Grif and Kaikaina call, and sometimes skype, with their mom for at least an hour. After that they go do something to get out of the house or hang out with friends. The Grif family has never been big on going to church, Kaikaina has been once. She when with her girlfriend, she only went to prove to her girlfriends parents, who didn't know they were dating, that she wasn't gay. They thought gay people would bust into flames when they walked in church, when she didn't they were convinced and Kai and her girlfriend snuck away and made out in the bathroom. Grif has never been to church, and he doesn't plan on ever going. Grifs mother is an atheist so she didn't ever take them to church when they were children.

Grif still hates Sundays though, the thought of having to go back to school the next day is the worst. Sundays seem to pass by too fast with nothing important ever happening. Today was different though, today he decided to call Simmons.

\---

The best part about Sunday is that his father doesn't drink. His father says that drinking after church is against God. Simmons didn't care what the reason is, he's just glad his father doesn't drink. After they get home from church and Simmons gets to change back into his usual attire of a plaid button up and khakis that actually fit, he works on homework until 1. At 1 his father forces him to watch whatever football game is on and quizzes Simmons on football terms, teams, and players. Simmons hates football, he knows all of the rules and terms but he doesn't understand the appeal of an over glorified game of catch, but his father wants him to be interested and so he pretends to be. While Simmons and his father are watching the game his mother makes snacks and starts to plan out dinner. When the snacks are all done she usually leaves to go grocery shopping.

When the game is over Simmons usually goes back in his room and works on his homework, or he does extra work for his classes to get ahead. His father usually watches reruns of old sitcoms that Simmons can hear even when his door is closed. When his mom gets she makes dinner. They always have the same thing for dinner every Sunday, ham, stuffing, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. But today Simmons didn't work on his homework after the game, instead he gets a call from Grif.

\---

Sunday is Grifs favorite day. Mainly because it's Kumakaia’s favorite day, but also because his grandmother is very happy on Sundays. She always starts Sundays off with breakfast, and then while Grif and Kaikaina stay home, she goes to church. 

When she sees somebody on Sunday the first thing she says to them is ‘ Mahalo e ke akua no keia la’, that means ‘thanks be to God for this day.’ Grif isn't religious but he always says it back to her.

After the Church service is over Grif goes to Kumakaia’s house. Grif decided he was going to do it today, on his favorite day. Kumakaia always says that Sunday is the day of love, so there couldn't be a better day to confess love than on Sunday. On the way to Kumakaia’s house Grif thought of how he would say it, it's not really something that you just throw on somebody. Maybe it was because he was excited, or nervous, or maybe it was because he was afraid, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was getting in the pit of his stomach. 

Grif isn't dumb, he knows that Kumakaia is Catholic, but his grandmother doesn't care that he's gay so why would Kumakaia? Kumakaia is his best friend, he’ll except him no matter what, even if Grif likes him. Atleast, thats what Grif hopes. At Kumakaia’s house Grif tried to act as normal as possible. 

“Dude are you okay? You're acting kinda funny.” Kumakaia asked hesitantly. 

“How am I acting funny?” Grif replied back nervously.

“I dunno, you just seem so,” Kumakaia paused, “On edge.” He finished slowly. Kumakaia leaned to his left, turning the controller he was holding with him, trying to make the racer in the game turn harder. Grif scooted over a bit so that Kumakaia wouldn't lean into him. 

“I mean I- you're not wrong, I do need to tell you something.” Grif didn't look over at him but he heard the sound of Kumakaia pausing his game and setting down his controller. Grif could feel Kumakaia staring at him.

“What do you need to tell me. Is it bad?” Kumakaia asked quietly, Grif could hear the concern in his voice.

“I-” Grif stopped, he didn't think that saying it out loud would be so hard. He takes a deep breath and begins again. “Aloha au ia 'oe.” He finally looked over at Kumakaia, he didn't know what he expected but it wasn't for him to be so expressionless. 

“Grif…. Are you…?” He let the question die, knowing that Grif would know what he's asking. Grif did know, and he nodded.

“I've been meaning to tell you for awhile n-” Grif was cut off by Kumakaia. “Get out of my house.” He didn't look at Grif when he said it, he just turned away from him and picked up his controller again. Grif opened his mouth to talk again, but he decided not to. He got up and walked the long way home.

By the time he got home he had over 50 messages on his phone. Some from Kumakaia, some from his other friends, and they all had to do with what happened at Kumakaia’s house. He decided to only read the ones from Kumakaia, he got through three of the messages before he started to cry. It was hard for Kaikaina not to notice his sobbing, they shared the same soom and Grifs phone was lighting up his face as he read message after message and ignored call after call. When Kai finally got Grif to put the phone down and tell her what happened she hugged him. They stayed up talking for the rest of the night.

The next day at school he sat alone at lunch and got in two fights. He decided that Sunday was the worst day of the week.

\---

Grif thinks about that day a lot. He doesn't talk to Kumakaia or any of his old friends anymore. After that happened the only time they talked to him was to call him names or tell him that he's going to hell. 

He's not sure what compelled him to call Simmons, but he did.

\---

As soon as Simmons closed the door to his room he heard his phone ring. When he picked it up and saw ‘FAT ASS IS CALLING…’ on his screen he was thrown off. Why was Grif calling?

“Hello?” Simmons answers quietly so his father won't here.

“wassup, nerd?” Grif like he was eating something, Simmons wouldn't be surprised if he was. 

“I just got done watching the game with my dad. What are you eating?” Simmons said a bit louder than he wanted to, but he didn't want Grif to think that he was whispering.

“Uh,” Simmons heard a wrapper crinkle. “Oreos. Wait, hold on. Do you mean game as in football?” 

“yeah, what other game would I be talking about?” the was a pause and the sound of what Simmons can only describe as outraged dolphin noises. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now Simmons?! You watch football?!” Grif finally yelled and Simmons held the phone back from his ear a bit. 

“it's really not that hard to believe, Grif. Plus, I don't like football but my dad makes me watch it with him.” Simmons sounded annoyed but he actually had a small smile on his face.

“Oh, that makes a lot more sense.” Simmons heard a crunch as he put another Oreo in his mouth.

“Shut up fat ass. Why’d you call anyway? Was it just to make fun of me?”

“Yes, but I also called because…. I- uh, I wanted to know how often you had to come over and look at the bacteria.” Grif sounded a bit off to Simmons but he decided not to question it.

“I need to come over every other day to run tests and gather data.” Simmons told him and he sat down and opened his binder.

“Doesn't that mean you have to come over today?” Simmons looked at his calendar. He forgot that it was Sunday. He did run the first trial on Friday and he did set it up so that he has to get data every other day. 

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me. Is it okay if I come over now?” Simmons asked as he started to gather his stuff up with one hand. There was a few seconds of silence from Grif, and just when Simmons was going to ask again Grif spoke.

“Uh, yeah. That's cool with me.”

“Okay. I'll be there soon.” Simmons said quickly then he hung up the phone and finished gathering his things.

\---

Grif stared dumbly at his phone after Simmons hung up. Slowly he got up and put the Oreo he was eating away. He went into his room and look in his mirror. For some reason he felt like today was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I actually got this done tonight. I hope nobody hates this, but if you did that's cool too. I felt like Grif needed a bit more back story and some Sunday feels. And if any one was wondering 'Aloha au ia 'oe' means I love you in Hawaiian. Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Ps. Aloha au ia 'oe <3


	5. Sunday Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the water is cold

As soon as Simmons walked up to Grifs house the door opened. Grif let Simmons inside and they headed up the stairs and down the hall to Grif’s room. Simmons noticed that his room was less messy than last time, Simmons couldn't imagine Grif actually cleaning.

“The things are over there.” Grif pointed in the direction of the lab area and then fell onto his bed with a loud thump.

“I know where it is Grif, I'm the one who set it up.” Simmons walked over and set his things down next to the lab area and then sat at the edge of Grifs bed.

“Uh, dude, what the hell are you doing? Don't you have to torture some bacteria with your bad music?” Grif sat up slightly and looked at Simmons.

“First of all, fuck you fat ass my music isn't bad, and second, yes I do, but I have to do it at the same time as I did on Friday.” Simmons paused and looked at the watch on his wrist, “And that's not for another two hours.”

“Then why the fuck did you come over so early?” Grif asked and Simmons shifted uncomfortably while a pink blush spread across his face.

“Well, I-I, uh, didn't really think about it until i was already on the way here. I figured that we could just…hang out or something.” Simmons voice was small and he flinched every time his voice cracked. 

“Hang out or something.” Grif repeated slowly and laid back down “ I mean, we can go swimming.” Grif sat back up and got off the bed and headed over to his closet to look through it.

“But, I don't have a swimsuit.” Simmons pointed at the obvious and Grif looked at him like he was dumb. 

“I realize that, Simmons.” He turned back to his closet and continued to rummage through it. “You can just borrow mine.”

“Your clothes aren't going to fit me.” Simmons mumbled as he got up to stand behind him.

“Oh c’mon Simmons! It won't hurt you to try it on.” Grif handed him a pair of maroon swim trunks with a smile and left the room with a pair of orange swim trunks in his hands. When the door was shut Simmons had a small debate in his head. Does he really want to try on Grifs shorts? It's not like they'll fit. Would it be weird for him to wear Grifs clothes. Do friends do that? He's not sure, but like Grif said, it won't hurt him to try it on.

\---

Grif quickly got dressed in the hallway bathroom and then headed to Kai's room. He knocked and waited for Kai to yell ‘come in’ before opening the door. Kai was sitting on the floor and a guy was laying on his stomach on the bed, they were both looking at textbooks. They looked up at him.

“Hi Kai, hi…. Whoever the hell you are.” Grif looked at Kaikaina for an answer. She sighed.

“Grif, this is Antoine.”  
“Alright, well I call dibs on the pool, so don't even think about going out there.” Grif pointed at her and squinted his eyes to make his point.

“Whatever dude, have fun.” Kai waved him off looking back at her textbook. Grif turned to leave but the turned around and looked at Antoine.

“If you try anything with my sister I will fucking kill you.” Grifs voice was dark and Antoine was staring wide eyed and scared. Grif gave a small smile then turned around and left. As he was closing the door he heard Kaikaina tell Antoine to ignore him. Grif decided to let it go and check in on Simmons. He had just reached his bedroom door when it opened and Simmons walked out in the maroon shorts and no t-shirt. The shorts were way too big, barely staying on his hips, the strings tied as tight as they could be.

“If you laugh at me I will give Sarge permission to shoot you.” Simmons looked Grif in the eyes as he said the threat, he looked so serious that Grif almost believed him.

“Dude, you're so white!” Grif couldn't hold in his laugh any longer. Grif knew not to make fun of the shorts, Grif actually liked to see Simmons wearing his clothes, it was cute. In a totally platonic way.

Simmons glared at Grif and mumbled ‘and you're so fat’ when walking past Grif and down the stairs to the sliding glass door. Grif followed behind him with a smile still on his face, stopping at the hall closet to grab towels and sunscreen. Maybe Sundays weren't so bad after all.

\---

Simmons knew he looked like an idiot. The shorts were too big, they made him look like a five year old trying to wear his dad's shorts. He knew Grif was going to make fun of him, though he was a bit taken back when it was about is paleness and not the shorts. Maybe he didn't look as bad as he thought he did. 

Grifs house is pretty big, not mansion big, but it is bigger than all of the other houses in the neighborhood, and much bigger than his own. Even with the big house and fancy decorations Simmons didn't expect the pool to look so beautiful. It was bigger than most pools people have in their backyard. It was 13 feet deep and tan stone tiles surrounded the pool area. The stairs and the shallow part of the pool were painted to look like sand, the rest was blue, the deeper the pool went the darker the blue got. Simmons had only been to the beach once, when his family when to visit his grandfather in Florida one summer when he was little, but the pool gave such a ‘beach’ feel that Simmons didn't want to look away. At the far end of the pool was a diving board that was gray, it matched the rocks surrounding it that his the latter on the other side. Under the diving board was a waterfall that was spilling into the pool. Simmons stood at the sliding glass door dumbfounded, completely caught off guard by the look of the pool.

“Hey, nerd. Can you move your ass so I can get outside?” Grif stood behind him and Simmons jumped at the sudden voice in his ear. He cleared his throat and stepped outside. Grif walked passed him to the patio table that Simmons had not noticed and set down the towels and two bottles of sunscreen he was holding. Simmons followed him over to the table and picked up the two bottles of sunscreen, reading the labels to see which one would work better. Like Grif said, he is really white, and he burns really easily.

Grif sits down and watched as Simmons plasters on sunscreen that makes him even more pale. Simmons knows that he is putting on more sunscreen than is needed, but he'd rather not go to school tomorrow looking like a lobster.

When Simmons is done applying the sunscreen on all of his body that he could reach, he asked Grif to help him with his back. Grifs eyes got wide and pink tinted his cheeks, he sat with his mouth slightly open for a few seconds.

“Wha- why me?” Grif asked dumbly with a half-yell. Simmons looked around the yard for a few seconds then rested his gaze back on Grif.

“I don't see anyone else out here who can help me, do you?” Simmons asked sarcastically, throwing the sunscreen at Grif. He cleared his throat and stood up.

“Why can't you do it yourself?” He asked hesitantly, not looking at Simmons but instead the bottle in his hands.

“If I could reach my back, if i could I wouldn't have to ask you.” Simmons turned around and heard the small ‘click’ of the cap being opened. “You have to put a lot on, Grif. I don't want to burn.” Simmons looked over his shoulder.

“Really? I thought that was exactly what you wanted.” Grif replied sarcastically. Simmons turned around and smacked him on the arm. Grif let out a small laugh and Simmons turned back around and mumbled ‘jerk.’ After a few seconds of waiting, Simmons was about to turn around again to tell Grif to hurry the fuck up, before he could he felt a glob of cold goo smear on his back. Simmons shivered at the feeling while Grif laughed. 

When all the sunscreen was applied and Simmons was satisfied that Grif had put enough on, he headed to the stairs at the shallow end of the pool while Grif headed to the diving board.

“C’mon Simmons! Stop being such a pussy and jump in with me!” Grif yelled over to him.

“Grif, the water is freezing, I'm not going to just jump in!” Simmons shrieked back, voice cracking. The idea of jumping in the cold pool was horrifying. He needed to let his body get used to it first, that meant slowly walking in. Grif smiled, got off the diving board and started to walk toward Simmons.

“Fine, if you don't want to jump in then I'll just have to throw you in.” Grif said, shrugging his shoulders. Simmons let out a high pitched “WHAT?!” and then quickly got out of the pool and ran to the other end. He knew Grif was a selective runner, meaning that he doesn't. The closest thing to a run that Simmons has ever seen from Grif was a slow jog. That time he was going after food, this time he's going after Simmons. As Simmons when to take off again he tripped over his own feet, catching himself on the latter of the diving board. Grif took this opportunity to catch up and throw Simmons over his shoulder. Simmons let out a squeal, Grif was surprisingly strong. Grif carried Simmons on his shoulder and stopped at the edge in the pool, where the “13ft” was embedded into the ground.

Simmons expected Grif to just throw him in, not for Grif to be jumping in with Simmons on his shoulder. Right as Grif leaped off the edge Simmons sucked in as much air as he could.

\---

The water was cold against his body, refreshing. He let go of his grip on Simmons so that he could swim back up. Grif stayed under for a few more seconds, enjoying the feeling of the water surrounding him. When he finally got back to the surface Simmons was there already yelling at him. Grif didn't listen, all he could do was laugh, that made Simmons more angry. Then, out of nowhere there is water all around him again and the hands are on his shoulders made him realize how cold the water actually was. Simmons pulled him back up and pushed him away so that he could stay above water. 

“You're such a dick head!” Simmons pouted.

“You have to admit that it wasn't that bad.” Grif laughed.

“I hate you.” Simmons stated and started to swim away. Grif swam next to him.

“It feels so nice in here.” Grif sighed. Simmons stopped swimming once he would reach the ground, Grif did the same but he was standing further up.

“Okay, maybe it's not that bad.” Simmons admitted quietly, then he started laughing quietly. “ Oh my god Grif, you're so short, holy shit.”

“I'm sorry that not all of us were born a giant like you, Simmons.” Grif dove under the water again and opened his eyes. After the burning became bearable he began to search. When he found Simmons ankle he grabbed it and pulled, he heard a scream and splashing, then Simmons face was next to his. 

Grif chose not to notice Simmons smile at him under the water, he definitely didn't notice how beautiful the smile was. Grif swallowed hard and went back to the surface.  
Grif realized that today was the most that they have touched since they have known each other, Grif chose to ignore his heart fluttering, he chose to ignore how he found reasons to touch Simmons by pulling or tackling him under the water. This is what friends do, Grif convinced himself, it's normal to feel this way.

After an hour and a half of being in the pool the alarm on Simmons phone when off. That meant that they had ten minutes to dry off and then Simmons had to go play music to dumb bacteria. 

While Simmons played music and wrote down the results Grif watched him. He didn't offer help, he was pretending to watch TV, but he did comment on how bad the music was. Simmons stayed for another hour after he finished collecting the data. They watched TV and talked about nothing in particular. Grif was dreading the moment that Simmons had to leave, time passed by slowly and it felt like someone was tugging at his heart. Simmons got up, grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Grif took the opportunity to change too, throwing on sweatpants and a shirt. 

When Simmons left his room seemed too quiet, yet it was still peaceful. Grif still doesn't know what compelled him to call Simmons, but he's glad that he did because this was the first Sunday in a while that Grif actually enjoyed. 

\---

There was a weird feeling in his chest as he left Grifs house. It was something that Simmons had never felt before, almost like someone was pulling on his heart. Even with the feeling in his chest, Simmons was content. Today reminded him why Sunday is his favorite day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! I currently have limited access to my computer, so I had to type most of this on my phone. Also, because my computer time is limited, I had to write it out on paper and then type it. Wowie did that shit throw me off. Anyway, this is my favorite chapter so far. It feels nice to get backstory stuff out of the way and focus on their relationship. They are so cute and shit, they should really just kiss already. Thank you for reading, comment if you wanna, or don't I wont hold it against you. Love ya <3
> 
> PS. If you wanna give me some love on tumblr (chaoticrooster) that's cool too. You can ask me stuff about this story, make requests if you want me to try and write something, the possibilities are endless. Ill stop sounding like a bad infomercial now <3


	6. Masturbation Table Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tucker brings up masturbation

Monday was extremely uneventful. The only notable thing that happened was Church and Tex getting back together for the fifth time since Grif moved here. Grif also didn't fail to notice the red tint on Simmons skin. How Simmons got sunburn after all of that sunscreen he put on is something Grif won't even try to understand. Simmons blamed Grif for not having better sunscreen, but they both knew that was a load of shit, Simmons would have burned even if he was wearing the strongest sunscreen money could buy.

Grif woke up feeling good on Tuesday. Simmons was coming over today, Grif won't admit it but that was the first thing he thought when he woke up. He got up and when through his normal routine, and when he got to school he slept through all of his classes before lunch, even biology, he used Simmons lap as a pillow. Simmons not-so-gently pushed him off five minutes before class ended and whisper - yelled “Get the fuck off me fat ass, we're about to leave.”

They walked to lunch together. This was new, usually Simmons disappeared to go find Sarge and the rest of ‘the reds’ to walk with them, but today he stayed with Grif. Grif smiled when he realized it, but he didn't say anything to Simmons. When they arrived at the cafeteria Grif saw Sarge and the rest of the reds sitting at ‘the blue table.’ Grif looked at Simmons questionably, Sarge wouldn't do this on his own, at least not without telling Simmons. 

“ Oh, yeah. I suggested that we just start sitting with you guys, if that's alright?” Simmons smiled and continued walking, Grifs heart fluttered. Grif just nodded, he didn't trust himself with words.

“So I couldn't even watch porn last night.” Tucker sighed, Grif didn't want to know what he was talking about, but they walked up in the middle of his sentence.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Grif asked, Tucker started to laugh.

“Finally, took you for-fucking-ever to show up. I was talking about how I lost my headphones last night, so I couldn't watch porn, and I couldn't jerk off.” Tucker explained.

“You don't need porn to jerk off.” Wash threw in before shoving a fork full of school mashed potatoes into his mouth. Sarge scuffed but didn't say anything.

“I'll go get us some food.” Simmons directed at Grif, and he got up and left. Grif threw a thank you over his shoulder. 

“Wash is right. All you need is an imagination or a helping hand!” Donut added in. “Very true.” Doc agreed then went back to doing what looked like math homework. 

“ I mean, I can use my imagination but seeing it is better.” Tucker said through a mouthful of a cookie that he took from Wash. Wash rolled his eyes and ate another mouthful of mashed potatoes. 

“Imagination, wow you say that like you've been with more than one girl.” Grif shot out between laughs. Tucker squinted at him, the rest of his face scrunching up.

“That's because I have, and how many girls have you been with?” Tucher put his finger on his chin and acted like he was thinking. “Oh, that's right. None!” Tucker sat back and smiled.

“Yeah, you're right, but I've been with more people than you.” Grif challenged, crossing his arms on the lunch table.

Tucker laughed, “You're gay so it doesn't count.” Grif laughed, Tucker was ridiculous. 

“How the fuck does it not count?” Grif asked still laughing. Wash put his fork down and looked over at Tucker.

“Yeah, Tucker. Why does it not count?” Wash echoed the question, his face serious. Tucker shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

“Because we aren't playing on the same field.” He said nervously. Grif and Wash looked at each other, then they both burst out laughing.

“Okay. But for real, I have a serious question.” Tucker sat up and looked between them.

“Oh god, this outta be good.” Wash sighed.

“Grif, what do gay guys jerk off to?” Tucker asked and Grif heard the ‘clink’ of the plastic lunch trays meeting with the table. Simmons was back with the food, he heard the question. Grif heart dropped, hoping that Simmons didn't make a scene, or by some miracle he didn't hear the question. Even if he didn't hear the question Grif still had to answer it or Tucker would know something was up.

“Well, Tucker, gay guys jerk off to other guys.” Grif said simply. He heard Simmons laugh, it wasn't forced or uncomfortable, maybe he was in the clear. Maybe he was worried over nothing. Simmons slid over his food tray, Grif started eating immediately. 

“Duh, I know that, but do you jerk off to pictures of dicks or buttholes?” Grif couldn't believe that Tucker was seriously asking this question. 

“Jerk off to pictures of buttholes.” Wash repeated slowly, looking at Tucker dumbly. 

“Yeah, do you think that buttholes are sexy?” Tucker asked and Grif almost choked on his food.

“You don't have to think buttholes are hot to want to fuck one.” Simmons commented, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. Everyone looked at him, Wash nodded and forked more mashed potatoes in his mouth.

“Simmons is right.” He agreed with a full mouth. Tucker looked expectantly at Grif, waiting for his input. Grif shook his head, putting down his burger.

“Tucker. I'm not going to tell you about my masturbation habits.” He said simply, wiped his hands on his shorts and continued eating his burger.

“Simmons.” Sarge voice boomed out suddenly. Simmons sat up straight and directed his attention to Sarge. 

“Yes, Sarge?” Simmons answers, voice sharp, Grif could tell he was trying to keep his voice from cracking. 

“Remind me why I let you talk me into sitting over here.” Sarge looked seriously at Simmons, southern accent thick.

“Because you said you wanted to be closer to the enemy.” Simmons replied, voice high pitched and fast. 

Wash sighed and looked at Sarge with tired eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you that we are not your enemy?” 

“As many times as it takes for me to believe it! And that'll be never!” Sarge yelled, laughing at his own joke. The conversation shifted quickly from jerk in off to being enemies. Grif didn't really care for the change, he didn't participate in the conversation often, usually only when something was directed at him. He was okay with sitting there, listening to Simmons defend Sarge and agree with everything he says. Grif knew that Simmons was a kiss ass, but he had never taken much time to wonder why. Maybe it was just who Simmons was, being a kiss ass was just built in his DNA, like being lazy was in his.

\---

Simmons noticed the little things about people. Like how Sarge always kept an aggressive tone when talking to or about Grif. His tone gets even more aggressive when talking about the blues, but lighter and almost sweet when talking about or to Donut. He was always nicer to Lopez, the foreign exchange student that lives in his apartment building. Lopez doesn't speak English, but can understand it. Sarge likes to pretend he knows what Lopez is saying, his voice gets deeper and he talks lighter when he doesn't understand something. His tone gets a tad bit higher, and his accent gets thicker when he is lying.

Donut was always light and cheery. He liked to make physical contact any chance he could, and he smiled brightly at everyone. He looked like he meant it most the time, but there are some days when the smile is there but the light in his eyes are gone. Simmons always asks how he's doing on those days, he doesn't miss a beat to say that he is doing great. Simmons noticed that Donut is the best liar out of all of the reds.

Lopez, well, he was harder for Simmons to read. His expression was usually blank and he was always too busy working on building some contraption to ever pay attention to any of them. When he did participate in conversation he sounded annoyed and looked the same way. Simmons assumed it was because nobody could understand him.

Grif was always relaxed. Mostly indifferent to any given situation. He only smiled when he felt like it, laughed at what he thought was funny, and he ate whenever he was given the chance. Grif was very blunt and forward, he says what's on his mind even if people don't like it. He was more comfortable around small groups of people, his friends and people he trusted. Simmons could tell who he trusted, the people who would get him food. 

Grif wasn't a very emotional person. Simmons had witnessed Grif get angry only once so far, when some guy was picking on Kai. Luckily a teacher stopped him before he could punch the kid, even though the guy deserved it he didn't want Grif to get suspended for fighting. Grif didn't care about school, he didn't think much about the future and he lived everyday how he wanted. Even though Grif was selective with emotions, Simmons noticed that he showed them more when they were alone. When it was just them Grif smiled more, and brighter too. He laughed harder and seemed to find more things funny, he insulted Simmons nonstop, but always smiled when he did it to make sure Simmons knew he was joking. He did, and Simmons would do the same. 

Simmons didn't like to self analyze, he didn't like to be aware of how warm his face was all the time, how he got red so easily. How his voice cracked constantly or his awkward movements and his inability to talk to women. He could ignore all of those things until he was faced with them head on, then he would try his best to forget. It was hard for him not to notice how he acted around Grif though.

When he was with Grif everything felt lighter, easier, more comfortable. He found himself laughing harder, smiling brighter, and feeling relaxed. He was almost never relaxed and it was such a nice feeling. He didn't take time to reflect on why he felt that way around Grif, choosing to say it was because Grif was his friend, things were easier around friends. 

He goes over to Grifs house after school. He stays there until he has to go home for dinner and he finds himself unable to think about anything other than being around Grif. He thought about Grif that night while he waited and listened to hear his father pull in the driveway. He wished he was with Grif when he started to hear the fighting. He gets a text message from Grif when he heard the skin on skin contact began to replace the once quiet house.

Grif: Hey nerd u up?

Simmons stared at the screen, squinting to see the words. He turned the brightness on his phone down and tapped back a message.

Simmons: Yes, I'm up. What are you doing up?

The slapping stopped for a moment, then the yelling started again.

Grif: Couldn't sleep, u?

Simmons: Me either

Grif: were u up late doin hw

Simmons: I finished my homework at 9:00

Grif: Of course u did nerd

Simmons: Atleast I'm passing all my classes, unlike you

The yelling quieted down, his dad must be tired. He heard heavy footsteps make their way to the kitchen, the fridge open, glass clink, the fridge close, then the heavy footsteps made their way to Simmons parents bedroom. No more yelling, his dad was going to go to bed, and so should Simmons. He would much rather talk with Grif though, sleep could wait a few more minutes.

Grif: Not all of us can b as smart as u simmons

Simmons: I know, but you should probably try if you want to be in the same graduating class as me

Grif: maybe I don't want to b in ur graduating class

Simmons: Why's that?

Grif: graduating with a nerd like u could ruin my reputation 

Simmons: What reputation?

Grif: the one of me being cool

Simmons smiled. The house was quiet, only the vibration of his phone making any noise in the dark.

Simmons: Yeah, sure. I'm the one who ruined that reputation for you… not like you did it to yourself or anything

Grif: whatever nerd, I'm going to bed c u tomorrow

Simmons: Bye, sleep well

Simmons put his phone on his bed side table and laid on his side facing the wall. He thought about Grif and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me. I was wondering if after all these words you'd like to read my thoughts, on everything. I really hope you read that in the tune of the song, because that's how I wrote it. Okay, real talk I really enjoyed writing this chapter. If it helps with the story Wash is also super gay, just in my personal opinion. Anyway, comment and tell me what you think about this chapter, or don't that's cool too. No pressure. Thank you for reading and enjoy whatever time of day it is for you currently. <3
> 
> P.S. I know I write p.s at the end of most of these, it's a habit I have no plans to break. Also I love you!


	7. Chinese Food and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Grif goes over Tucker's house

Grif couldn't seem to focus on anything. When he was around Simmons all he could do was stare, memorizing his freckles or the way his mouth moved to form words that Grif didn't listen to, or the way his face turned red when he was angry. Not the same red as when he blushes, that red is lighter and more splotchy. No, his angry red is even and burning, so hot that Grif thinks if he touches him he could get burned. Grif liked him blushing better. He would get nervous and stutter, his voice cracked more often and he could barely make eye contact. When he did it was only for a second, then embarrassment would draw his eyes back to the floor. Grif lived for the moments when their eyes met, at any point really. 

Grif was fully aware of his feelings, he couldn't deny them even if he wouldn't admit to them. The thoughts were always at the front of his brain, the confession on the tip of his tongue. He couldn't get himself to say it though. Too much could go wrong, he couldn't ruin another friendship. He wouldn't say his feeling out loud, he would ignore his thoughts and try his hardest to bury his feelings behind useless arguments that only made him realize how much he cared about Simmons. He started so many arguments, called him so many names and messed up so many things, but Simmons stayed. Even if it's only been a few weeks, even if it's only because of the stupid science project, he stayed. He could have asked for a new partner, taken the project home and told him to fuck off, but every other day he comes over, he jokes with him and laughs with him, calls him names back, starts fights too. It feels natural, like a system that was meant to be put in place. 

Last week Simmons came over when he didn't have to, because he wanted to hang out. It was the day after Grif texted him at 3 in the morning. They played video games and watched a movie, talked about school. Simmons even agreed with him that ‘The Phantom Menace’ was the worst Star Wars movie. Even after Simmons left, the house still felt warm, he still felt the tug on his heart, still smiled at a joke that Simmons said. He still felt less alone.

The rest of the week rolled by quickly, not much happening that Grif cared enough to pay attention to. Simmons came over early in the morning on Saturday, waking Grif up at 10 am. Simmons had a mathletes tournament and wouldn't be able to make it on time to collect data for the project, so he was a rebel and did it early. Not soon after Simmons left, Tucker called him. 

“Hey dude, you got plans today?” Tucker's voice was smooth and practiced, he wanted something.

“What do you want?” Grif sighed out, looking through his kitchen cabinets for something to eat.

“What? Nothing, just wanted to see if you wanted to come over and chill.” Tucker's voice was off, high pitched. Grif snorted out a laugh and drifted over to the fridge. 

“What do you want me to pick up on the way there?” Grif gave in, he already knew that Tucker wanted his driving ability and his money to get him food.

“Mott’s Apple Juice and Elmo the Musical.” Tucker's voice was fast with the request.

“I hope you have Junior this weekend and this shit isn't for you.” Grif laughed and shut the fridge, headed to his room to put on some shoes and grab his wallet and keys.

“Yeah its my weekend, thanks dude I owe ya one.” Tucker breathed out a sigh. Grif smiled, knowing that Tucker would never pay him back but he didn't really care. He headed out the door and got in the car. He drove to the closest Walmart and got the juice and movie, stopping at McDonald's to get them some food too. He ate both the fries on the short drive to Tucker's house.

He pulled into the small parking lot for Tucker's apartment building and found a parking space. He got the food and other items and started to walk toward the old grey building. He took the small elevator up to the third floor and when to the familiar door marked ‘308’, he didn't bother knocking. When he walked it there was a small body crashing into his and wrapping tiny arms around his legs. Grif smiled and laughed, handing off the stuff in his hands to Tucker.

“Hey, what's up little dude?” Grif held his fist out for Junior. Junior hit Grif fist with his own with a big smile.

“Hi Uncle Grif!” Junior said, hugging Grif leg again. Junior was only two, he was small but surprisingly big for a two year old. He looked almost identical to Tucker and his hair was short and curly. His eyes were dark brown, like Tuckers, and he always had the biggest smile on his face. Grif had only seen pictures of Juniors mom, she looked nothing like him. It was hard for Grif to believe that she was even his mother, and he probably wouldn't if there wasn't a video of him coming out of her vagina.

“Daddy said that you are gonna stay the night.” Junior looked up at Grif and talked in his tiny little kid voice. Grif glared at Tucker.

“Oh, did he?” Grif asked and Tucker turned away to set the food down and put the juice and movie on the counter.

“Well, ya see, Junior got so excited when I said that you were coming over and I thought that he would like it if you spent the night.” Tucker shot him a smile as he got out two glasses and a plastic sippy cup. Grif sighed and detached Junior from his leg.

“Okay but you have to order something.” Grif pointed at him and grabbed his glass of juice front the counter. “And you have to pay for it.” He said as an afterthought and took a sip out of his glass.

\---

Junior made Tucker and Grif watch ‘Elmo the Musical’ three times. THREE! Grif wanted to rip his hair out at the beginning of the first one, and Tucker just looked dead inside the while time, but he smiled whenever Junior looked back at him. After Junior had his fix of Elmo they watched some TV and played with Junior. Junior made them play and imaginary game where Grif was the bad villain who stole Tucker and Junior was the super hero who saved the day. Grif would have complained but Junior had fun, so he decided to save the complaining for when he went to bed. At 8 Tucker read Junior a bedtime story and tucked him into bed.

Tucker fell onto the couch next to Grif and sighed. He tilted his head in Grifs direction.

“Do you want pizza or Chinese?” He asked, keeping his tone down so he didn't wake Junior.

“Hmmm, Chinese sounds good.” Grif smiled thinking about it and continued to surf the channels on TV. 

“Alright.” Tucker stood up, grabbing his cell phone from the table and went into the kitchen. He didn't ask what Grif wanted, he already knew. When Tucker was done ordering he sat back down next to Grif. They stayed quiet, with the occasional laugh at whatever was on TV, until the food arrived. They got their portions and sat back in front of the TV, silent for a while until Tucker spoke.

“Thanks for comin’ over dude. Junior was really excited to see you.” 

“No problem, he's pretty cool for a kid.” Grif shoved more food in his mouth.

“Ya know, I might get full custody of him soon.” Tucker said nonchalantly. Grif almost choked on his food and he stared wide eyed at Tucker. 

“What? Wow, that's great man!” Grif smiled at him and Tucker smiled back, but it faded after a few seconds. 

“I know, and it's what I want.” Tucker sounded distant and sad, staring at the food like it could give him an answer.

“But…?” Grif dragged out, trying to get Tucker to explain. 

“I'm only getting him because she's moving to Maine. Her parents said that they won't help pay for anything and that I have to take him or let him go to Maine.” Tucker's voice started to give out and Grif could tell he was struggling to talk. “I can't let him leave Grif, but I don't know if I can do this on my own.” Tucker looked up at Grif and his eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to drop. Grif set down his food on the coffee table.

“Don't your parents make good money? Can they help?” Grif asked, looking for some way to help. Tucker scuffed and took a bite of his food.

“Yeah, they make good money. I doubt they'd help though, you think that if they cared about me they’d keep me here?” Tucker motioned around the small two bedroom apartment with his fork.

“Alright, fair point, but maybe if you talk to them-” 

“There is no taking to them! They're never home and they never answer the phone, it's like they want to forget that I even exist!” Tucker raised his voice, and slammed his plate down on the coffee table. Grif pulled back a bit and watched at Tucker tried to catch his breathe and fight back tears.

“Daddy?” Junior opened to door to his room slowly, he was quiet and his eyes were squinted trying to get used to the light.

Tucker recovered immediately, standing up to go pick up Junior. “Hey buddy, what are you doing up?” Tucker asked soft and sweet. Junior curled himself up in Tucker's arms and yawned.

“I heard you and Uncle Grif and then I heard a bang.” He said quietly, already drifting back to sleep.

“I'm sorry buddy, we'll be more quiet, okay?” Tucker started to rock him in his arms and Junior nodded. When Tucker was sure that Junior was asleep again he went back into the room and tucked him back in, shutting to door softly.

Grif leaned back and smiled at him, taking more of his food in his mouth. “I don't know why you're freaking out dude, I think you'll do just fine.” Tucker smiled and punched Grif in the arm, sitting back down.

“Shut the fuck up.” Tucker stole a piece of chicken from Grif and smiled. 

The conversation drifted to many subjects, school, parents, the science fair, and blow jobs. 

“Juniors mom gives the best head.” Tucker said with his mouth full of lo mein.

“Is that why you knocked her up?” Grif joked. Tucker laughed and shook his head.

“Oh yeah, because I love not getting blow jobs from her anymore.” Tucker's voice dripped with sarcasm and Grif chuckled. There was a moment of silence where they were both too busy eating to hold up the conversation. “Have you and Simmons done oral yet?” Tucker asked like it was a completely normal question, and for once Grif was glad he didn't have food in his mouth. He sputtered, surprised by the question.

“No!” Grif yelled a little too loud and Tucker shushed him and giggled. 

“Really?” Tucker asked genuinely surprised.

“Hell no, we aren't even dating! I'm not even sure if Simmons is gay.” Grif spoke fast.

“What they hell do you mean you guys aren't dating?”

“I mean that we aren't dating. It's really not hard to understand.” Grif was trying to act cool, his heart was beating quickly and he was breathing fast. 

“Yes it is! You guys act like an old married couple, how are you not dating him?” Tucker leaned forward and took the plate out of Grifs hands and put it on the coffee table. 

Grif sighed, trying to compose himself. “Like I said, I'm not even sure he's into guys.”

“Fuck that, he totally is.” Tucker said it like it was a fact. Grif looked up at him and raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, are you the expert now?” Grif asked.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Tucker looked like he was ready to be offended.

“Don't pretend like you aren't in love with Wash.” Grif stared at him, squinting his eyes. Tucker pulled back, eyes wide and he gasped.

“I'm not in love with Wash!” Tucker whispered - yelled like it was something that nobody could ever hear. “I can't be, I'm straight.” Tucker sat up straighter and nodded his head.

“Oh yeah, you're totally ‘straight’. Yep, mmhmm, I definitely believe you.” Grif said sarcastically, making finger quotes around the word ‘straight.’ 

“You know what? Fuck you.” Tucker tuned away from him and faced the TV. Grif laughed quietly.

“That's not what a straight guy would say.” He said before grabbing his plate and putting more chicken in his mouth. Tucker glared at him. 

“How did this get put on me? We were talking about how gay you and Simmons are for each other.”

“No, we were talking about how gay Simmons probably isn't.” Grif corrected him. Tucker smiled and turned himself back to face Grif.

“You didn't deny that you like Simmons.” Tucker spoke excitedly, Grif entire body tensed up. He could probably tell Tucker, sure Tucker would make fun of him for it or something, but he won't out him. He wouldn't tell Simmons unless Grif asked him to. Grif wanted to tell Tucker, but he promised that he would never talk about it out loud.

“I don't like him.” Grifs voice was cold and he didn't look Tucker in the eyes. Tucker leaned forward and pushed him. 

“Shut the fuck up, yes you do. You have to say it, I already know.” 

“Then why do I have to say it?” Grif finally looked at him. Tucker smiled wide.

“I just need you to confirm it.” He teased. Grif glared at him and then a smile spread across his face.

“Okay, Tucker, I'll admit it. Only if you admit that you like Wash.” Grif crossed his arms over his chest with a shit eating grin on his face.

Tucker's face scrunched up. “You play dirty.” He said simply.

“Yep. If you don't want me to lie to you, then you can't lie to me.”

“Fuck, fine dude. Okay, maybe I like Wash a little. It's not like it's anything gay, it's just a dumb crush.” Tucker forced out, Grif laughed.

“How is it not gay? You practically undress him with your eyes whenever you fuckin’ look at the guy!” Grif wailed out and Tucker put a hand over his mouth. Grif shoved it away and replaced it with his own until he stopped laughing.

Tucker hung his head and looked at his hands. “Alright, so maybe it's a little gay.” His voice was almost a whisper.

“Ugh, fine I'll take that. Even though it's full on gay, but whatever.” Grif turned to face the TV, he hoped that Tucker forgot about the second part of the deal.

“Wait, wait, wait. You have to admit to liking Simmons now.” Tucker copied Grifs earlier movement and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Grif sighed and dragged a hand over his face.  
“I, uh. Yeah, I like Simmons.” He said, still looking forward. “Good enough?” He looked at Tucker who started bouncing with excitement. 

“I fucking knew it!” He stopped bouncing and pointed at Grif. 

\--- 

They spent the rest of the night talking about how much each of them are in love with huge nerds, and how much they both love the dumb freckles that they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how are you doing? I hope you had a good day. I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did you should tell me, or if you didn't please break it to me softly, I'm fragile. Don't forget that you can also find me on Tumblr ( chaoticrooster ) and you can send me requests to write stuff, ask me quesions, or just have a nice chat.
> 
> P.S. You're great, I love and appreciate you. <3


	8. Maroon Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Grif goes to Simmons mathletes tournament.

As the middle of fall steadily approached Simmons found himself wearing a new maroon sweatshirt. It was way too big for him, but it was warm and all of his other jackets and sweatshirts don't fit him anymore. So every morning since Wednesday he tugged on the oversized plain maroon sweatshirt and headed to school.

Grif had basically forced the jacket on him, insisting that he should take it. Simmons was reluctant to, but after he put it on, he didn't take it off until he got home later that night. It was warm, soft, and smelled heavily of Grif. It comforted him, distracting his mind as the night slowly dragged on and he was pulled into sleep. 

Ever since Simmons started wearing the borrowed clothing Tucker looked at him funny, like he was excited and sad at the same time. Simmons didn't know how to respond to the look so he just ignored it, eventually the looked started to be directed at Grif. Grif, much unlike Simmons, did not ignore the look. He told Tucker to shut up everytime Tucker looked at him that way, even if he didn't say anything. Simmons decided not to question it, assuming that it was like the silent conversations that Grif and Simmons often have. When neither of them say anything but still manage to have full conversations entirely made of looks. 

On Friday Tucker started to ask Simmons a question.

“So, let's say that you and Grif start d-”

“Tucker I swear, if you say another word I will kill you.” Grif didn't sound angry or annoyed, instead it was laced with a hint of boredom and warning. Tucker burst into giggles, grabbing at his own stomach and slapping his hand on his thigh. Grif let out a few chuckles and shoved more food into his mouth and Wash changed the subject. It seemed rather odd to Simmons, like he was left out of some sort of joke, but he didn't care enough to ask. If he really needed to know, Grif would tell him.

\---

Grif was going to kill Tucker if he said another word about the damn sweatshirt. After their talk on Saturday all Tucker has done is make his life hell over every little thing he did. He would constantly tell Grif to ask Simmons out, come up with dumb theories about why Simmons hasn't asked him out yet, and fangirl everytime they touched. If Grif wasn't so in love with Simmons he would think that Tucker wanted them together more than he did.

Grif only gave Simmons the sweatshirt because he didn't want Simmons to be cold. He's skinny and skinny people freeze easily and he didn't have a jacket. He couldn't let Simmons leave without a jacket. And yes, maybe he did choose the only maroon jacket that he had because he knew that it was Simmons favorite color. And yes, his heart does flutter every time he sees Simmons wearing his clothing, but that's not the point. It was just because Simmons was cold, and because he looks really cute in oversized clothes that just so happen to be Grifs.

\---

Grif: what u doin 2day nerd

Simmons: I have a mathletes tournament today. Why?

Grif: wow nerd I asked cuz I wanted u 2 come over

Simmons: I can come over after, it ends at 1

Grif: k 

Grif: do u need me 2 pick u up

Simmons: No, I can get a ride. I have to go, see you later

Grif: see ya nerd

Simmons smiled and shoved the phone in his pocket.

“Richard, are you ready dear?” Simmons mother called from down the hallway.

“Yeah mom, I'll be out in a minute!” Simmons yelled back, collecting his things, stopping in the bathroom to check that he looked okay before following his mother out the door. The air bit at his exposed arms, he rubbed them and paused before opening the car door. 

“I'm going to go grab a jacket real quick.” Simmons said to his mother, looking at her for approval. 

“Alright sweetheart, but hurry up because we need to be there soon.” Simmons mom said in a sweet voice, climbing into the car and starting it. Simmons nodded to her and quickly made his way into the house, without a thought he grabbed the maroon sweatshirt hanging on the back of his desk chair. He put it on as he made his way back into the car, smiling to himself for no reason.

“I thought you would be upset today.” Simmons mother commented as she backed out of the driveway. Simmons looked at her curiously. 

“Why?” He questioned.

“It's your last tournament. I know how much you enjoy mathletes, I just thought you would be more upset about it coming to an end for the year.” She said with no particular voice or expression. The reminder hit him hard, he was silent for a moment. He thought about all of the good times he had in mathletes, how he wouldn't have those again, not until next year. Mathletes was the first extracurricular activity that he enjoyed and actually wanted to participate in. 

“Oh, I totally forgot about that. I mean, there's always next year.” Simmons said, sadness slipping silently into his voice as he stared sight ahead.

“Next year will be your last year of mathletes. Oh Richard! You're getting so old!” Simmons mother leaned over to pinch his cheek and Simmons laughed, leaning away from her hand and pushed it away. They fell into a comfortable silence as Simmons thought about what next year would be like. He would be a senior, taking classes that were unnecessary and hard. He wondered what Grif would be doing, probably only staying for half the day. He wondered if he and Grif would still be friends, if they would still hang out and talk, make jokes and have silent conversations. 

His heart hurt at the thought that Grif might leave him at some point, realize that he isn't worthy of being his friend. That he could find new friends, friends better than Simmons, and leave him for those new, better people. He wrapped his arms around his torso and thought of how warm he felt with Grif, how safe he felt. He stared down at the maroon colored fabric, his favorite color. He told that to Grif once, he figured that Grif wasn't listening to him at the time. He looked at the material, the color that he found so endearing, and he wondered if Grif remembered that it was his favorite. 

“Dear, we're here.” Simmons mother's soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car and followed his mother into the building. 

\--- 

Boredom wasn't a problem that Grif encountered often, usually content with doing nothing and being unproductive. Today his boredom crawled under his skin, the silence rang in his ears, he couldn't seem to find any way to lay or sit that was comfortable. His brain thought of and shot down any idea he had to cure his boredom, until the idea of seeing Simmons came up. 

He knows that most people think that he forgets everything, and usually he does. The small things he remembers, usually only when it's convenient for him. He grabbed his keys and wallet, stopping at Kaikainas room to let her know he was going out, and drove to the plain red bricked building that Simmons had said the tournament would take place in.

He got there right before the tournament started, the audience was filled with bored parents and empty seats. He sat all the way in the back, the furthest seat from the stage so that he wouldn't be seen. He wanted to surprise Simmons, but not while he was competing. Grif sat next to the nice looking lady in the back row, the only one who seemed to be happy to be here. She wore a white shirt with black stripes, a light gray cardigan, black jeans and brown boots. She smiled at him as he sat down.

“Hello.” she nodded at him. Grif nodded a ‘hey’ back to her, not wanting to talk to the stranger. 

“I've never seen you here. Are you here for a friend?” She asked him curiously, tilting her head a bit. 

“Um, yeah. It's my first time coming, but it's the last tournament so I thought that I should come and support my friend.” Grif said politely, making a gesture toward the stage. 

“That's so nice of you! Who are you here to see?” She asked, smiling sweetly. 

“His name is Simmons.” Grif said and as the name left his mouth the woman's eyes went wide along with her smile. 

“That's my son!” She practically squealed. Grif suddenly noticed how much the woman looked like Simmons, same eyes, hair color, freckles. He didn't know how he hadn't realized it before. 

“He is? Well it's so nice to meet you Mrs. Simmons.” Grif held out his hand to her, she took it without hesitation. 

“It's so nice to meet Richard's friends.You must be Dexter, the only one I haven't met yet.” She seemed genuinely happy to meet him. Grif returned the smile that seemed to hold a permanent spot on her face.

“That's me. Simmons talks about me?” He asked, he didn't think that Simmons would ever mention him for anything other than the science project. 

“Oh, you know him. I practically have to drag information out of him. I've heard some things here and there. He said you're from Hawaii, how are you liking it here?” She started the small conversation that Grif expected from most parents. 

“It's not as warm as I'm used to.” Grif laughed, she joined in with a small ‘I'm sure.’ Grif continued to actually answer the question. “It's actually not as bad as I thought it would be.” 

They continued to talk quietly with each other through the tournament. He found out her name was Marie, she also asked him to call her that. He learned that Simmons father is also named ‘Richard’, but he goes by ‘Dick.’ He was told embarrassing stories of Simmons as a child that he planned to make fun of him for later. As the tournament came to an end they continued to talk, mostly back to small talk while they waited for Simmons to find them.

\--- 

It was over. Mathletes was done, and he didn't feel any different. He knew that it was probably because he hasn't had time to process it, but he wasn't upset that it was over. He said passing goodbyes to his teammates as he made his way to the back of the room. 

He stopped when he saw Grif. Grif smiled at him and waved. Simmons continued his walk over to them and looked at his mom questionably. 

“Richard you did so well!” She hugged him, pulling away but still holding onto one of his shoulders as she used one hand to motion to Grif, “Look who I ran into!” 

“What's up?” Grif asked easily, a small grin on his lips. 

“What are you doing here?” Simmons couldn't stop his voice from pitching and cracking. 

“He came here to support you Richard.” Simmons mom said defensively.

“Yeah Simmons.” Grif crossed his arms and continued to grin like an idiot.

“I invited him to join us for dinner.” Simmons mom stated as she turned to slip her purse of her shoulder.

“But mom-” Simmons was cut off by his mother.

“It's already been decided. I've already let your father know. Dexter will be meeting us at the house, unless you want to drive with him?” She was already half turned toward the door and stared expectantly at him. Simmons glanced at Grif for a second, Grif was giving his a form of the same look. 

“I'll ride with Grif.” Simmons said quietly, scooting closer to Grifs side. 

“Alright, I'll see you at home sweetie.” She smiled at them both and disappeared through the double metal doors. Simmons turned to face Grif, squinting at him in aggravation and Grif burst into giggles.

“I hate you.” Simmons stated, making his way out the doors and over to the familiar old car that Grif owned.

He didn't spend very long being mad at Grif. He asked Grif why he came and how he met his mother, Grif answered easily and they moved onto another topic. Soon a comfortable silence draped over them and Grif turned on the radio. ‘Be My Escape’ by Relient K was on and Grif turned it up loud and started singing loud and purposefully bad. Simmons laughed hard at him, joining in on the bad singing. They did that with a few different songs as they laughed their way to Simmons house. 

As they pulled into the driveway Grif turned down the music and Simmons stomach turned with dread. He looked over at Grif and the fond smile on his face, he didn't bother to ask why he was looking at him like that, he just smiled back at him. The dread untangled itself and was replaced by the comfort and security that Grif always carried with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me again. As always if you enjoyed this you can tell me by leaving a comment, or dont that's okay too. You can also find me on Tumblr at chaoticrooster where you can ask me stuff or just have a nice little chat with me. 
> 
> P.S. I love you <3 (Also I'm really sorry this is late)


	9. Simmons Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Grif goes over Simmons house

As they walked up to the front door Grif wanted nothing more than to hold Simmons hand. His face was lacking color and his hand was shaking slightly as he reached up to open the door to his house. 

The walls were an off white color and the wood floor was light brown and littered with scratches. There was a blue rug under the coffee table in the living room. A man was sitting in the dark brown recliner chair that looked older than Grif. The man turned to look at them with a scowl. 

“Richard. Where in the hell have you been? Your mother got home ten minutes ago! What took you so long?” The man demand to know as he stood up, beer in hand. His wife beater he wore was a dirty white and filled with stains and the basketball shorts went just past his knees. His white socks were covered in holes and pulled up as high as they could go.

“I- we-” Simmons stuttered out, twisting his hands together and avoiding eye contact with the man.

“It was my fault sir. There was a cop behind us so I had to go the speed limit most of the way here” Grif lied, taking half a step forward and plastered on an easy smile. The man continued to scowl as he started at Simmons, not acknowledging Grif. 

“That's all fine and dandy princess, but I was not asking you.” The man growled out, only looking at Grif for half a second before continuing to glare at Simmons.

“Sorry sir.” Simmons said with a smile voice, finally looking up at the man. The man grunted in disappointment and took a swig of his beer. 

“Answer for yourself next time.” He grumbled and sat back down in his recliner.

“Dexter, you'll have to excuse him.” Marie's voice rang out from the kitchen as she walked over to him and leaned in. “He gets grumpy when he's hungry.” She whispered and laughed, Grif smiled politely at the joke.

“Richard, get Dexter something to drink.” Marie ordered sweetly and Simmons nodded quickly and walked into the kitchen. 

“would you like a sandwich to hold you over until dinner? It's only two and dinner won't be ready until six, is that okay?” She seemed concerned that Grif might be upset.

“That's perfectly fine. If you don't mind a sandwich would be great.” Grif assured her and took the glass that Simmons held out to him.

“We'll be in my room.” Simmons spoke quickly, walking away.

“Okay sweetie, I'll bring in the sandwiches when they're ready.” Marie yelled as Simmons dragged Grif into his room by his wrist. They both yelled a thank you before Simmons shut the door. 

\---

He set his glass of water on the desk, leaning over it to try and control his breathing. Interactions with his father are always worse when he comes back from mathletes. His father's disappointment and anger evident on his face and leaking into his voice. The drinking made it worse, more anger than disappointment showing as he slurred hate filled words at Simmons.

“Are you okay?” Grif asked slowly. Simmons jumped, he forgot that Grif was there with him. He forgot that he brought his safe haven to the most unsafe place he knows. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that.” Simmons gestured to the door and walked past Grif to sit on his bed.

“It's alright. Does your dad always drink this early in the day?” Grif sat next to Simmons, he didn't look at him while he spoke. Simmons was thankful for that.

“Not on Sundays, but every other day. Yes he always drinks this early.” Simmons said slowly, he could hear the pain in his own voice. Grif laughed, finally looking at Simmons.

“What the fuck is so funny, fatass?” Simmons demanded to know.

“His liver must he so fucked up!” Grif screeched out as he laughed loudly. Simmons couldn't help but smile as he punched Grif. 

“That's not funny.” Simmons held back a laugh. It wasn't funny, but Grif laughter was the best thing he had heard in a long time.

“It's a little funny.” Grif said as his laughter died down and he layed back in Simmons bed. Simmons was about to tell him to shut up, but he heard a soft knock on the door before it opened. 

“Here you go boys.” Simmons mom said as she handed each of them a plate with a sandwich on it. 

“Thank you Marie.” Grif said and then took a big bite out of the sandwich. She laughed and before she closed the door Simmons yelled out a ‘thank you.’ 

“So, what're we gonna do for four hours?” Grif mumbled around the food in his mouth. Simmons shook his head and picked off the crust of his sandwich.

“I don’t really know. There's not much to do here.” Simmons said boredly, trying to think of anything that could entertain them for four hours.

“Okay, what is there to do?”

“Uh, we could play some video games, a board game, Oh! We can do planning for the conclusion paper for our project. Simmons said excitedly and looked toward Grif to set the plate beside himself and groaned loudly, falling back into a laying position.

“That sounds the the most boring thing in the world.” Grif groaned again, Simmons shifted uncomfortably. 

“Okay, well what do you do for fun then?” Simmons finally took a bite out of his own sandwich.

“I feel like… surfing.” Grif smiled.

“You can surf?” Simmons asked, surprised. “How? You weigh, like a thousand pounds.”  
Grif laughed and waved a hand at Simmons to dismiss him. “I never said that I was good at it.” Simmons started to laugh too, both of them falling into a comfortable silence after the laughter died down.

“Did you learn how to surf in Hawaii?” Simmons asked.

“No, Simmons. I learned when I moved here, because we're so close the the ocean.” Gif said sarcastically, looking over at Simmons with a blank face.

“Alright asshole. I was just asking, it's not like I know if you've lived in Hawaii your whole life.” Simmons said defensively. Grif laughed at him, reaching up to push him softly.

“Yes, Simmons, I have lived in Hawaii my whole life.” 

“Do you know how to speak Hawaiian?” Simmons asked, Grif looked at him dumbly.

“No, I’ve just lived in Hawaii my whole life and never learned Hawaiian. Of course I know how to speak Hawaiian!”

“Well I didn't know!” Simmons half-yelled and his voice cracked.

“ Whatever dude. Let's watch a movie or something.” Grif sighed as he sat up again. Simmons went over to his desk and turned on his XBox and went to Netflix. They spent half an hour trying to agree on a movie, deciding on Sharknado 3, only so they can make fun of it while they watched it. After that they played a couple different video games, trying killing each other even though they were on the same team. They killed three and a half hours doing that.

\---

“Tell me something in Hawaiian.” Simmons said, absently scrolling through Netflix again.

“Like what?” Grif asked back. 

“I don't know, anything you want.” Simmons laughed and looked back at Grif.

Grif could tell him anything that he wanted to and Simmons would never know what it meant. Even if he asked Grif didn't have to tell him what he actually said, he could say that he called him a huge kiss ass or a nerd.

“Nou No Ka `I`ini.” Grif said, looking Simmons in the eyes. He remembered that he always heard his grandmother say it to his grandfather. I desire you. Grif wanted to say so much more to him, speak to him in a language he didn't know, but make him understand every word. But passion wasn't something that Grif was good at, so he settled for simple, ‘I desire you’.

“What does that mean?” Simmons asked, seeming like he was in a trance. Grif looked away from him, stared at the ceiling and for half a second contemplated telling him the truth.

“It means you're a fucking nerd.” Grif lied, he heard Simmons scuff and call him an asshole. Simmons got off of the floor and told Grif to sit up so that he could sit on the bed. Grif got up and faced Simmons.

“I lied.” He said quickly, knowing that if he didn't he wouldn't have let himself say it. Confusion flashed over Simmons face and he stuttered for a second.

“What are you talking about?”

“I lied. That's not what that meant.” Grif said.

“I don't- what? What the fuck does it mean then?” Simmons demanded. Grif felt himself lean forward slowly, closer to Simmons.

“I can't tell you.” Grif said softly, painfully aware of how close they were, how the air on the room became serious and thick, how Simmons was also leaning closer.

“Why not?” Simmons asked dumbly, not really looking for an answer. He was staring at Grif intensely, searching for something. Grif didn't know what, but he would give him anything. Well, anything is kinda a strong word, he wouldn't give him certain food, but other than that. Anything.

They stayed there, close and almost touching for what felt like hours. Grif breathing became heavy with anxiety and he could feel Simmons breath on his face, also fast. He leaned in closer, their lips almost touching. This, this is what he wanted. This is what he had dreamed about and thought about for weeks.

“Grif.” Simmons breathed out, his voice below a whisper. Grif would have closed the gap, he would have kissed him then. He would have told him everything and he could have, if there wasn't a knock at the door.

They both jumped back, making as much space as they could between them as Marie entered the room and told them that dinner was ready. Simmons just nodded, his face was more red than Grif had ever seen it. He didn't look at Grif as he left the room, only gestured for him to follow. He did, the short hallway seemed much longer than before as they made their way to the dining room. 

\---

He couldn't ignore it. That was, a thing that just happened. He could feel his face burning as he made his way to the table, as he sat down and Grif sat down next to him. Grif face showed nothing, like what they did never happened. They didn't kiss, but he wanted them to. His heart was still beating fast and the lump in his throat seemed to want to make itself at home. 

Grif sat down like nothing happened. Maybe nothing did. Simmons began to think that what happened between them was all him his head, that it was only him who thought that they would kiss. His thoughts were racing and he didn't realize that he had been staring at Grif until Grif looked back at him. He didn't smile, he kept his face neutral, but there was a look in his eyes that let Simmons know that it wasn't in his head. He saw Grif hand resting on the table, he wanted to hold it, but his father walked in and sat in the chair in front of Grif.

“I thought you said dinner was ready.” Simmons father grumbled out loudly. 

“It is dear.” Simmons mom said as she walked into the kitchen with a plate of fried chicken, setting it in the middle of the table. A bowl of mashed potatoes, gravy, and green beans were also on the table. Simmons mother sat down in the seat in front of Simmons, she gave him a look filled with an apology. He didn't need it, he already knew she was sorry for how this night was going to go. 

“Where you from boy?” Simmons father demanded to know as he loaded his plate with food. He skipped grace, that meant he was drunk enough to feel guilty about praying.

“Hawaii.” Grif answered, also filling his plate with food.

“Why’d ya move here?” Simmons father asked in the same demanding and booming voice.

“My mom got a job opportunity here.” Grif said simply.

“What about your dad? He just let her up and move y’all here?” He asked, irritation slurring into his voice. Simmons saw Grif swallow hard and start moving his mashed potatoes around his plate with his fork.

“My father isn't in the picture.” Grif said. 

“Hm, figures. That's the only way a woman would be allowed to get a job.” Simmons father grumbled out, shoving chicken into his mouth. Simmons noticed Grif body language change. He sat straighter and this hand tightened around his fork, his face blank. He finally took a bit of his food. Simmons mother cleared her voice.

“How's the food.” She asked, trying to calm the tension that only her Simmons and Grif felt. Simmons nodded his head with a full mouth of food and his dad grunted with indifference.

“It's very good, thank you Marie.” Grif smiled at her while he gathered more food on his fork.

“What the fuck did you just call her?” Simmons father boomed out, anger and displeasure dripping from his tone. He stared wide eyed and angry at Grif.

“I called her Marie.” Grif answered, seemingly unaffected by the tone.

“I asked him to call me that dear.” Simmons mother tried to interject but was quickly Shut down.

“Was I fucking talking to you bitch?” Simmons dad yelled. He whipped his head back to face Grif and his voice became mumbled as he talked through his teeth. “You call her Mrs. Simmons or ma’am, nothin’ else. You understand me son?”

“Yes sir.” Grif said, sarcasm only faintly in his voice and he took a bite of his food to hide his smile.

They ate in silence for a while, the tension still thick in the room. Grif kept looking over at Simmons and smiling, often enough that Simmons knew that his father would notice. He stopped looking back at Grif and kept his eyes on his plate.

“What's your name boy?” Simmons father finally broke the silence.

“His name is Dex-” Simmons started to answer, but was cut off.

“Was I asking you? No I was fucking not, let the boy answer for his damn self.” Simmons father yelled out. Simmons nodded and apologized, looking back at his plate.

“My name is Dexter Grif.” Grif answered, his voice made it clear that he was annoyed, but Simmons knew that his father was too far gone to notice it.

The silence returned, thicker and more loud than last time. Simmons was painfully aware of the scraping sound that his fork was making on his plate, how close he was to Grif, the burning stare of his father, and the tears that his mother was fighting back. She meant the best when she invited Grif here, she thought that it would be a nice dinner to get to know one of his friends. She forgot that her husband ruined everything good. 

After a while Simmons father's plate was empty of his seconds and so was Grifs, Simmons and his mother still had food on their plates but neither of them were going to finish it. Simmons mother stood up and began to collect everyone's plates and retreated to the kitchen. Simmons didn't dare to get up before his father. Simmons father thought it was rude, and he had no tolerance for it. Simmons knew what his father was doing, he was waiting for Grif to get up before him, to break that unspoken rule. Grif stayed put, staring Simmons father in the eyes. The unofficial staring contest was broken by Simmons father as he sighed and got out of his chair, not pushing it in.

“Marie! Get me another beer!” He yelled as he walked into the living room.

Simmons let out a silent sigh and looked over at Grif, and apology on his lips.

“I see why people call him Dick.” Grif leaned over and whispered to Simmons. For a second Simmons face stayed blank, trying to process what Grif just said. Then he smiled and laughed at the dumb joke that Grif made. A smile spread on Grifs lips too and for the first time in the last hour Simmons felt like his relationship with Grif wasn't ruined.

“I'm really sorry about him.” Simmons whispered back as he got up from the table. He began his routine of clearing the table.

“It's alright. I've met worse people.” Grif shrugged and stood by the table awkwardly as Simmons carried plates and glasses into the kitchen.

“You could help me.” Simmons said as he came back from the kitchen and started to gather the dishes that he couldn't carry in the first trip.

“No, you look like you're on a roll and I don't want to mess up your rhythm.” Grif said, smiling and holding back giggles.

“You're the worst.” Simmons deadpanned and turned to go back into the kitchen to hide his smile.

\--- 

Marie apologized to him, her voice unsteady and about to break as she spilled her apologies. He said it wasn't a problem and that it wasn't her fault, because it wasn't. She can't help it that her husband is a huge cockbite.

Simmons father left about a half an hour after dinner and Grif could see Simmons physically relax. Simmons finally sat down on the bed and stopped organizing and reorganizing everything on his desk and his shelves.

“You okay?” Grif asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Simmons leaned into the touch.

“Yeah, he's just… stressful.” Simmons sighed and looked at Grif. Grif took Simmons glassed off of his face and started to inspect them.

“Grif! Hey give those back!” Simmons shrieked, his voice going high and cracking. 

Grif laughed and put on the glasses, pushing aside Simmons hands.

“Jesus christ Simmons. You're blind as fuck, holy hell.” Grif took the glasses off and tossed them in Simmons direction and blinked hard, trying to focus his vision again.

“Well, duh dumbass. That's why I have them.” Simmons grumbled as he cleaned the lenses with his sweatshirt and put the glasses back on.

“You look weird without glasses.” Grif said, talking to himself more than anything. Simmons scuffed and pushed Grif.

“Shut up, I don't look weird without them. You're just used to seeing me with them on.” Simmons stated, reaching for his XBox controller.

They played video games until they both got bored and Simmons switched the TV to cable and put on a random show. They sat there, with only the noise from the TV filling the room. Neither of them were watching it, but neither of them knew what to say so they stayed in the silence for a while.

“What does it mean?” Simmons asked quietly, not looking a Grif. Grif knew what he was referring to without having to ask. He sucked in a breath, looking at Simmons and waiting for him to look back before he answered. 

“Nothing.” Grif lied.

“That's a load of bullshit. Tell me what it means.” Simmons sat up straighter and turned so his whole body was facing Grif. Grif groaned. 

“Okay, I'll tell you. Just… I'll leave if you want me to.” Grif said slowly, sadly. He didn't look at Simmons even though he turned his body to face him also.

“What? Why would I want you to leave? That's dumb, Grif. Just tell me what it means.”

“I… I desire you.”

\---

Simmons froze. He didn't know what to say or think. This had to be a joke, Grif wouldn't say something like that to him. Grif wouldn't be so…. romantic.

Grif started to stand up. “I'll go, I'm sorry.” 

Simmons shot up after him and grabbed his wrist. “No. Don't go.” Simmons said, holding his wrist tighter, pulling him closer. Their lips almost touching again. Simmons heart started racing and he leaned down, closing the small gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its late, but... I don't really have an excuse. Anywho, the usual bit, if you liked this chapter you can always tell me in the comments or hit me up with suggestions or questions on [Tumblr](http://chaoticrooster.tumblr.com/%22%22), you don't have to I just like to chat with people. You're pretty great and I hope you have/had a wonderful day.
> 
> P.S. I don't know why I do this when I could just add it at the end of the paragraph, but I feel like its become a thing now and I don't want to stop. I love you <3


	10. Sleepy Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Grif stays the night

The kiss didn't last long. Simmons pulled away first, staring wide eyed and surprised at Grif. Grif looked back at him, blinking and confused.

Simmons had definitely just kissed him. He didn't expect that. Grif got stuck in his thoughts as they stood there staring at eachother, waiting for the other to move. 

Simmons still hadn't let go of Grif's wrist. They still stood there, unmoving and surrounded by the sound of the TV and still air.

“Grif-” Simmons started to say, but Grif leaned up, pulling Simmons down to meet him in another kiss. This one lasted longer, more desperate than the last one. Grif pulled away first this time, but he didn't open his eyes to look at Simmons yet. He felt Simmons rest his forehead on his, felt his breath graze over his lips. He wanted to stay like that, there with Simmons. He knew the moment wouldn't last long though.

Simmons let go of Grif’s wrist and took a step back, Grif opened his eyes to look at him. Simmons cleared his throat and wiped his palms on his pants. “I, uh.” He cleared his throat again. “ Grif, I’m s-”

“Simmons, I swear if you say ‘I'm sorry’ I will kick your ass.” Grfi threatened while shaking his head. Simmons glared at him.

“I’d like to see you try fatass.” Simmons crossed his arms over his chest.

“Come over here and I will.” Grif mimicked Simmons stance.

“Ha! Of course, you're too lazy to walk two feet to beat me up!” Simmons threw his hands up and his voice went high. Grif didn't answer back, instead he walked past Simmons and laid on the bed.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” Simmons voice was still high.

“I’m gonna take a nap. Feel free to keep yelling.” Grif shoved his head in the pillow and closed his eyes.

“What?!” Simmons shrieked. “You can't take a nap after doing that.” Simmons hands flailed around, try to gesture to something.

Grif raised an eyebrow and cracked an eye open to look at Simmons. “ After doing what?”

Simmons eyes got wide and he looked at Grif with disbelief. “What we did.” He whispered. Grif stared at him blankly for a second, trying to figure out how to react. He started to laugh, shoving his face further into the pillow. 

“Grif! This isn't a joke!” Simmons shrieked, threw his hands up again and started pacing. Grif grunted and pushed himself into a sitting position and off the bed. He walked to Simmons and grabbed both of his shoulders to stop him from pacing.

“Grif, what if-” Simmons started to say, panicked.

“Simmons, shut up. Calm the fuck down for five minutes and stop overthinking it.” Grif said completely serious.

“How am I supposed to calm down?!” Simmons whisper-yelled. Grif sighed and moved his hands up to hold Simmons face.

“You calm down by not freaking out.”

“How can I do that when-” Grif pulled Simmons down and kissed him again. It was quick, over much faster than Grif wanted, but he did it to shut him up. Also because he really wanted to.

\---

His mind was racing, everywhere all at once and he couldn't seem to shut it up. Grif kissed him again, for the third time. Not that he was counting, but he couldn't help but notice. His mind slowed down for a second and it took him a moment to respond to the kiss, but just as he did Grif pulled away. 

“You really need to shut up for five minutes and just chill.” Grif whispered. Simmons took a deep breath and tried not to focus on how close they were. He tried not to think about what would happen if his mom walked in, or if his dad came home. He took another deep breath, the burning in his face showed no sign of going down and the heat from Grif’s hands weren't helping.

Simmons took another deep breath and nodded. “Okay. I think I’m good.” He whispered. Grif cleared his throat and stepped away. 

“What do we do now.” Simmons was still whispering, he didn't trust himself to talk normally. Grif sighed and sat down on the desk chair with a loud screech. Grif leaned back and rubbed his face.

“I don't know, Simmons. I didn't really plan on getting this far.” Grifs voice was muffled. When he was done talking he moved his hands into his hair and pulled his hair into a bun. Simmons face scrunched up and he plopped down on his bed.

“How far did you plan to get?” Simmons asked, he didn't look at Grif. He played with the ends of the maroon sweatshirt. 

“Honestly? Not far at all.” Grif spoke softly, but it wasn't a whisper anymore.

“Why not?” Simmons asked dumbly, not really sure what he wanted the answer to be. He looked at Grif when he didn't reply and saw the blank look on his face, impossible to read.

“I didn't think you were gay. And I definitely didn't think you would be into me.” Grif laughed somewhat bitterly. His eyes met Simmons and Simmons looked away. A heavy not-so-comfortable silence fell over the room when Simmons didn't reply to him. He didn't know what to say so he went back to staring at the ends of the sleeves of the sweatshirt that Grif had given him. A laugh track chimed from the TV meant for a joke that Simmons didn't pay attention to, but it probably wasn't that funny anyways. He could feel Grifs stare as he continued to pick at the sleeves, but he didn't look up. 

There was a knock at the door, neither of them jumped or even moved at all. 

“Richard?” Simmons mom's voice rang out after he didn't respond to the knock. 

“Come in.” Simmons said loud enough so she could hear. He looked up at the door waiting for it to open.

“Sorry to bother you boys, I was just wondering if Dexter was going to stay the night?” She asked in her normal sweet voice. She looked between them, her smile didn't falter even when her question when unanswered for a few moments. 

Grif cleared his throat. “I'm not quite sure yet. I'd have to check in with my sister first.” Grif said with a polite smile. 

“Well, if you decide to stay I'm making breakfast tomorrow, and you can come to church with us too if you'd like.” Simmons mom offered. 

“Mom!” Simmons said through his teeth. She looked at him sternly.

“What Richard? I was just offering.”

“That's very sweet of you Marie, but I don't know yet.” Grif said.

“Well, if you decide to stay let me know before ten.” She said as she started to leave the room.

“Will do!” Grif called out even though the door had already shut. He looked at Simmons, but Simmons looked away again.

“Alright then. I'll take that as a no on the whole staying over thing.” Grif sighed and stood up.

“No, I- I don't want you to go. I just- I don't know.” Simmons looked up at Grif with apologetic eyes.

“What do you think I'd gonna happen Simmons?” Grif asked with amusement lacing his voice.

“I don't know Grif!” Simmons pushed himself off the bed and started to pace. “I've never done this before, Grif.” 

“Done what? Kissed somebody?” 

“Yes!” Simmons stopped pacing and looked at Grif. He was trying to hide a smile and failing miserably. Simmons sighed. “Or been in a relationship, or liked somebody that likes me back.”

“I've mean it's not really rocket science, Simmons.” Grif said. Simmons threw his hands up and started to pace again.

“I've mine as fucking well be!” 

Grif sighed and walked over to Simmons. He grabbed his wrist and Simmons turned to face him.

“You've spent the night at my house before. Why would this be any different?” Grif asked.

“Because of-” Simmons started to gesture between them. 

Grif laughed and moved the hand holding Simmons wrist down to hold his hand.

“Do you want me to stay the night?” Grif didn't look up at him when he asked, but looked down at their hands. Simmons swallowed hard and nodded and whispered a yes.

Grif let go of his hand and stepped away.

“Okay. Go tell your mom then. I call dibs on the bed!” Grif threw himself on the bed and the springs made a pained sound.

“I fucking hate you.” Simmons said and turned toward the door to hide his smile.

\--- 

Grif moved around on the bed so that he could dig his phone out of his pocket.

Grif: spending the nite @ nerds house, b home in the am

Sister: Have fun big bro!!! USE PROTECTION!!!

Grif: shut up Kai im not gonna fuck him

Sister: You say that now!!!

Grif smiled and put the phone back in his pocket right as Simmons came back into the room. He was holding a too large blanket the was white and decorated in deep red hearts and pillows that matched. Simmons kicked the door shut with his heel and let the comforter fall out of his arms and to the ground.

“What's that for?” Grif raised an eyebrow at Simmons. 

“So I can sleep on the floor.” Simmons said as he bent down to start fiddling with the blanket. 

Grif laughed at him and sat up. “You're not sleeping on the floor.” Grif said simply.

Simmons looked at him dumbly. “Yes. Yes I am.”

“Why? The bed is big enough for the both of us.” Grif said, scooting over and patting the spot next to him to prove his point. 

“No bed is big enough for you fatass. And besides, I think it would be better if I slept on the floor.” 

“It's not like I'm gonna touch your dick or anything.” Grif said, hoping for a reaction. He got one. 

Simmons hands stopped moving, his eyes went wide and he started to stutter over a reply. 

“Unless you want me to.” Grif wiggled his eyebrows as seductively as he could.

“Grif! That's not funny!” Simmons yelled as Grif started to giggle.

“I'm just joking around Simmons, chill.” Grif mumbled as he scooted over to one side of the bed, leaving room for Simmons. When Simmons continued to fuss with the blankets on the floor Grif sighed loudly and looked at him.

“Look Simmons. I'm not letting you sleep on the floor, and I sure as hell am not sleeping on the floor, so the only reasonable option is for us to both sleep in the bed.”

Simmons stood and thought for a moment, then gathered up the blankets from the floor and dumped them on the bed. 

“Fine, but we're not sharing a blanket.” Simmons said stubbornly with his hands on his hips.

“Gosh, fine.” Grif groaned and rolled over to face the wall.

\---

“Do you need clothes to change into?” Simmons asked as he walked over to his closet. He didn't have any clothes that would fit him, but he thought that it would be nice if he offered.

“Nah.” Grif got out of the bed and pulled his shirt over his head and pulled down his pants. Simmons stared at him a second too long as Grif stood there in nothing but his boxers. Simmons coughed and turned his attention back to looking for a shirt to sleep in, hoping that his face didn't give away how embarrassed he was. He picked one of his many plain dark red shirts that he had out of the drawer and turned to look at Grif, who was staring back at him.

“Can you turn around please?” Simmons asked, holding the shirt close to his chest.

“Why? You act like I haven't seen you half naked before.” Grif laughed as he crawled back into the bed and made himself snug in the blankets.

“Grif.” Simmons said as a warning. Grif groaned and laid on his side so his back was facing Simmons.

“Better?” Grif asked sarcastically. 

“Yes.” Simmons answered and nodded even though Grif couldn't see it.

Simmons quickly took his pants off his pants along with his sweatshirt and shirt. He put them in the hamper and hulled on the dark red shirt he picked out. He took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table and climbed into the bed, arranging the covers so he was comfortable. 

“Okay. You're good.” Simmons said once he decided he was comfortable. Grif grunted in reply and didn't turn around. Simmons shook his head, he found it amazing how fast Grif could fall asleep anywhere. He turned off the lamp on his bed side table and the room was engulfed in darkness. Simmons laid on his side, his back to Grif, and closed his eyes.

When Simmons opened his eyes again the room was still dark except for the red glow from his alarm clock. 2:15 am. Simmons stared at the clock until the 5 changed to a 6 and he sighed heavily. He went to roll over so he wouldn't stare at the clock anymore but a body was in his way. He looked over at the boy snoring softly that was laying next to him sound asleep. A smile appeared on Simmons face but only for a moment before he thought about how much trouble Grif could get him in.

Simmons father would be home in less than an hour and if he caught them in the same bed together Simmons was screwed. His father doesn't ever come into his room at night, but if he decided to do it tonight- Simmons mind wouldn't stop racing. He couldn't stop thinking of every bad thing that could happen. He looked at the clock again, 2:23 am.

As his breath became heavy and he heard Grif shift around in the bed. Tears threatened to fall and Simmons squeezed his eyes shut. An arm wrapped itself loosely around his waist and slow breaths blew on the back of his neck.

“Go to sleep.” Grif mumbled tiredly and nuzzled his face into Simmons neck. Simmons felt safer then, even when his mind was telling him how much worse this position was. Simmons couldn't help but let Grifs warmth calm him. Grif placed his hand over Simmons and laced their fingers together, squeezing them lightly.

A few minutes passed before Simmons felt the grip on his hand loosen and the breath on his neck even out. Simmons took a deep breath and stole one more look at the clock before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

\---

Loud, fast paced beeps filled the room. Grif groaned in annoyance and felt Simmons shift in his hold to turn the alarm off. Simmons moved again, this time to sit up and Grif groaned again, tightening his hold around Simmons waist.

“No.” Grif mumbled as he tried to pull Simmons back into the bed.

“I have to pee, let go of me.” Simmons mumbled tiredly back at him and he tried to stand up again.

“No.” Grif said again, successfully pulling Simmons back into a laying position.

“Do you want me to piss the bed?” Simmons asked, his voice laced with fake irritation and amusement. 

“No.” Grif mumbled again.

“Is that all you're going to say?” Simmons asked.

Grif smiled and shoved his face into Simmons back. “No.” Grif said, muffled.

“Oh my god, Grif. Let me go to the bathroom.” Simmons demanded and pulled at the arm Grif had wrapped around his waist. Grif sighed in annoyance and defeat as he let his arm get torn away from Simmons. When Simmons stood up Grif let himself fall to lay on his stomach, appreciating the warmth that Simmons had left on the bed. Simmons came back into the room a few minutes later and let out an exasperated sigh.

“Seriously Grif? I was gone for two minutes!” 

“You didn't call seat check.” Grif said without opening his eyes to look at Simmons. He could already tell that it was too damn early to be up on a Sunday, and he didn't intend on being up much longer.

“I shouldn't have to! It's my bed!” Simmons voice cracked as he tried not to yell louder than a whisper.

Grif shrugged and cracked his eyes open to look at Simmons. His red hair was disheveled and his pale skin stood out against the blue plaid boxers and dark red oversized t-shirt that he was wearing. Despite his agitated tone there was the slightest hint on a smile on his lips. The room was filled will the dim light that snuck its way through the blinds and cold air left from the night.

“I'll give you your spot back if you let me go back to sleep.” Grif said smiling at him. Simmons glanced at the clock and then back at Grif thoughtfully.

“Fine.” Simmons agreed. Grif pulled the covers up for him, cold air touching him until Simmons climbed back into the bed and he laid the covers back over the both of them.

“Didn't I say that we had to use different blankets?” Simmons questioned, letting Grif wrap an arm around his waist and pull him back against him.

“Yep.”

“Whatever happened to that?”

“It was bullshit.” Grif nuzzled his face into Simmons neck. “You're also warm.” 

Simmons sighed contently and relaxed against Grifs chest. “Thats reasonable.” He said. Silence filled the room again and Grif let himself doze off.

\---

Simmons let Grif sleep for another two hours. Simmons stayed awake, enjoying the warmth of the boy and thinking about how ridiculous they must look. He didn't mind though, his fears from last night now fading into nothingness and being replaced by undisturbed bliss. When he lying there with Grif he didn't think about his father, or his mother. He didn't think about the bruises that his mother hid so well or the excuses he made to Sarge because he doesn't share the same ability as his mother. He didn't remember his first girlfriend, that his father told him date, or the hours he spent studying football teams and records to make his dad happy. Simmons laid there, unmoving and excepting that if his arm fell asleep there was nothing he could do about it before 8:00 rolled around. 

He watched as more light slowly began to fill his room, dust making itself visible and dancing in the streaks of light that shone through the blinds. The faint squeak of worn out bed springs sounded softly and light footsteps made their way slowly and carefully to the kitchen. Without looking Simmons knew that it was 7:30. He heard the familiar sounds of pans being pulled out of cabinets and the three clicks of the stove being turned on. Simmons smiled at the familiarity of the soft patter of his mother's feet as she made her way around the small kitchen and the soft hums that she let out. She only hummed when she was in a good mood. That means that Simmons dad didn't come home last night and they'd be going to the 11:00 service and not the 9:00 one.

Too soon his alarm when off and he took on the job of convincing Grif to wake up. The promise of food worked. Grif put his clothes from the day before on and Simmons threw on a pair of sweatpants.

Grif went straight to the kitchen to investigate the smell and Simmons peeked into his parents room to confirm that his dad didn't come one. The bed was made and the curtains pulled back with the blinds up. His father definitely wasn't home. 

“It could use a little more salt.” Grif commented.

“You know, I was thinking the same thing.” Simmons mother said enthusiastically. She stopped when she saw Simmons walk into the room. “Good morning sweetie, How did you sleep?” She chirped out, looking over her shoulder at him as she added salt to the pan in front of her.

“Good, you?” Simmons asked as he took a seat in the barstool next the Grif. 

“Quite lovely.” She answered with a big smile. They both liked it when his father was gone, but they never said it outloud. “Dexter, will you be joining us in church today?” She asked casually.

“Thank you for the offer, but I don't have any church clothes.” Grif said, obvious that he was only trying to get out of it. Simmons did not doubt that he didn't have church clothes though.

Simmons mother hummed. “Well that's a shame, maybe next time then.” She said, letting the topic drop. 

Breakfast was done a few minutes later and the three of them sat down to eat. They ate mostly in silence except for some casual small talk. Every once in awhile Simmons would catch his mother looking at the door or the clock, worry filling her expression. Grif decided to help with cleanup and then Simmons and Grif made their way back to Simmons room.

“Your mom is such a good cook. I can't believe you hid her from me.” Grif exclaimed.

“I didn’t want you to eat us out of house and home.” Simmons laughed.

“I wouldn't do that, drywall tastes terrible.” Grif said. Simmons stared at Grif for a second with disgust.

“Why do you know that?” 

“Sometimes shit just happens and you end up eating drywall.” Grif shrugged and started flipping through the papers that littered Simmons desk in neat stacks.

“No, Grif. I can't think of any reason why someone would eat drywall.” Simmons commented as he tried to fix the papers that Grif was displacing. Grif simply shrugged again and sighed loudly.

“So, you're coming over later, right?” Grif asked, trying to be casual. Simmons was going to ask him what for, but then he remembered that they, or rather he, had to collect data for the science fair project.

“Yeah, I'll ask my mom to drop me off after church.” Grif nodded at him. Simmons stood still, watching him, he had his keys in his hands and a thoughtful look as he focused his attention on the ground. After what seemed like hours Grif finally looked up at him and walked over. He gave him a small kiss and left, closing the door behind him. Simmons smiled and touched his lips lightly with his finger tips. He realized how much of a school girl cliche he was being, but he decided not to care. He showered and got ready for church. 10:30 rolled its way around and Simmons father still hadn't come home. They went to church without him, more people seemed to talk to them that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is so late, I'm sorry but I got sick and I've felt like shit the past two weeks. Enough about me though, look at these nerds. I hope you liked this chapter, I made up for the lateness with length. You can always feel free to comment and tell me what you thought, or you can check me out on tumblr (chaoticrooster) and ask me about stuff or just chat. I hope you've had a good day/night and if you haven't I hope it gets better!
> 
> P.S. I love you, nerds.


	11. Do You Ever Wonder Why We're Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Simmons goes to the hospital.

The days that Simmons didn't go to school were boring. All of Grifs classes felt empty, even the ones that he didn't have with Simmons, and all he could think about was the look on Simon's face when the elevator doors closed. 

Grif had to do the next two data collections by himself, three counting Sunday. He's pretty sure that he did them wrong but he didn't want to call and have Simmons explain to him how to do it again. He couldn't handle how empty he sounded, the soft beeps in the back, the sound of Marie trying to hold back the tears that had already started to fall.

The air at school was different, dull and thicker than usual. He wasn't the only one affected by Simmons absence. Sarge didn't talk, only grunted in reply to anything. Donut was less cheery and even Doc seemed to talk less. Tucker didn't make as many jokes, probably only because of the mood everyone was in and not because of the empty space next to Grif. Washington rarely joined in whatever small talk Donut tried to make, sticking his head in a book or scribbling answers on a homework assignment. Even Church and Tex stopped fighting enough to notice the mood and Caboose avoided the table for the most part. The spot next to Grif was cold, he had to get his own food and only had one cookie because Simmons wasn't there to give him his. Simmons missed a whole week of school, tarnishing his perfect attendance that he liked to brag about so much.

Friday afternoon is when he saw Simmons again,sitting at his front door staring at his hands. He looked tired and like he could come apart at any moment.

\---

When Simmons and his mother left the church he was dropped off at Grifs house. The heat was on way too high and he saw Kai walking around in shorts and a tank top. 

“God that took forever! How long is church?” Grif asked at he made his way down the stairs in similar attire as Kaikaina. 

Simmons took off his shoes and placed them by the front door. “Not long. We went to the late service because we were waiting for my dad.” Simmons commented.

“When did he drag his sorry ass back in.” Grif asked with a laugh as he made his way to the kitchen.

“He hasn't, or at least he didn't come home before we left, he might be home now.” Simmons said thoughtfully and followed after Grif. Grif stat down at the stool behind the counter and Simmons made the all too familiar walk to the fridge to make them something to eat. “Sandwich?”

“Yeah.” Grif nodded thankfully at Simmons and rested his head on his fists. “I thought he always came home for church.” He mumbled out, even though it sounded more like a question.

“He usually does.” Simmons shrugged and brought the items that he took from the fridge and set them on the counter in front of Grif. “I guess he got too drunk last night, or he spent the night with some hooker.” Simmons said monotone as he pulled out four slices of bread from the wrap.

“Make me one too!” Kai yell from somewhere in the house. Simmons pulled out two more slices.

“Wait,” Grif sat up straight. “He cheats on your mom?” Grif asked with disgust. Simmons nodded as he spread mayonnaise on a slice of bread. “Thats gross.” Grif commented and Simmons nodded in agreement.

“What's gross?” Kai asked as she strolled into the kitchen and took a seat next to Grif.

“Nothin’.” Grif answered boredly and stared at the unfinished sandwich. 

“Whatever. Grif, you're friends with that Tucker guy, right?” Kai asked.

“Yeah.” Grif said hesitantly. “Why?”

“Just wondering. I think he's kinda hot.” 

Grif scuffed a laugh and grinned at her. “Don't even try, you don't have a chance.” 

“Says who?” Kai demanded to know.

“Probably Wash.” Simmons said with a small laugh.

“The cop?” 

“What?” Grif asked, “He's not a cop Kai, he's in my grade.” 

“But he went to that cop school. The one for cops.” Kai said like it was obvious. Simmons shook his head and continued on to making the second sandwich. 

“You mean PFHS? That's not a cop school Kai, it's a private school for kids our age.” Grif sighed as he tried to explain. She waved him off and pouted.

“He looks like a cop.” She mumbled.

Grif went to say something but a loud rhythmic beeping interrupted him. Simmons reached into his pocket for his phone to see who was calling. It was his uncle. He thought that it was strange, his uncle didn't call much. He answered it.

\---

Grif drove Simmons to the hospital immediately after the call ended. He had to practically drag Simmons to the car because he wouldn't move by himself, most likely out of shock. Grif turned the music down as he started to drive, he didn't think that Simmons wanted to hear it at the moment. He wanted to say something, anything, to comfort him, but he didn't know what. He would have grabbed his hand or told him it was going to be okay but Simmons spent the whole ride looking out the passenger side window with his hands folded neatly in his lap. No tears, no frown, just a blank face to match his empty eyes.

He parked the car in the first spot he could find and they walked into the hospital in silence. When they walked in a tall guy with dark brown hair popped out of his chair and quickly walked over to Simmons. He wrapped his arms around him telling him how sorry he was. Simmons didn't hug him back, still no expression on his face.

The man pulled away enough to look at him, tear filling his eyes but not falling.

“You ready to go up?” The man asked in a broken voice. Simmons still didn't speak, he hasn't spoken since he got the call. He nodded his head yes and then looked at Grif. 

Grif cleared his throat and asked, “Do you want me to come?” He already knew the answer before Simmons shook his head. “Okay, call me later, alright?” Grif added. He didn't leave the building. He stood in the same spot and watched Simmons walk to the elevator with the stranger and get in. Before the door shut Grif saw something in Simmons eyes, it looked like guilt. 

Once Simmons was out of sight he made his way back to his car and drove home, keeping his phone on the loudest volume.

\---

The doors closed and Simmons was alone in the elevator with his uncle, Jon. He didn't look as upset as he sounded on the phone, but anyone who spends time around Simmons father gets pretty good at hiding their emotions. His brow hair was clear of gray and he was taller than Simmons by a few inches. 

He was probably the first to find out. Simmons father always liked Jon. Jon was kind and gentle, treated everyone with kindness and gave more than a few second chances. Simmons assumes that's why his father likes him so much, he let him get away with anything and helped him out of any situation. Simmons mother was a lot like Jon, Simmons assumes that's why his father married her. He needed a Jon when Jon wasn't around. 

Jon worked for some big company and he was always out of town on business. He usually only came by to see them on holidays or on Simmons father's birthday. Jon always seemed uncomfortable around Simmons and his mother, like he knew what went on behind closed doors. He hardly ever made eye contact with them and when he did it was always filled with guilt and sympathy. Simmons could tell he wanted to help them, but the risk was too high, he couldn't anger his brother. 

Seeing Jon here, with a brave face on and tears in his eyes, was a new experience. Simmons knew he should feel sad or angry, something, anything. He didn't. He felt bad for being too empty. He knew that when he saw his mother- red eyes brimming with tears that she couldn't stop from falling for a man she didn't love- it would all set in. 

The elevator door dinged open and they stepped out onto the white tiled floor. As they walked down the halls Simmons felt like time was moving slow. Doctors and nurses passed him and he didn't bother to wonder where they were going. They turned a corner and he saw his mother standing in the middle of the hallway talking to a doctor. She was still wearing her church dress but her hair was messy and her makeup was smudged. She was trying to fight back tears but they silently rolled down her cheek anyway. She nodded as he talked to her and whispered a thank you when the doctor turned to leave. 

When she turned and saw Simmons relief flooded her face but it was quickly replaced by sadness. She ran the short distance to him and wrapped her arms around him tight. He reached up and loosely hugged her back.

She sobbed words into his shoulder that he didn't listen to, all of his focus was being taken up by the man lying in a bed in the room in front of him.

\--- 

Grif parked the car and got out quickly, but walked up to Simmons slowly. 

“Hey.” Grif said hesitantly, making it sound like a question. 

“Hey.” Simmons sighed back with a sad smile and broken voice. Grif shoved his car keys into his pocket and sat next to Simmons on the step, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Simmons leaned into him and sighed heavily again.

“Long day?” Grif asked. Simmons nodded and Grif squeezed his shoulders and rested his head on Simmons. 

“Wanna go take a nap?” 

Simmons nodded with a small smile. Grif helped Simmons stand up and they walked into the house. Slowly they made their way through the house and into Grifs room. Simmons sat down on the bed immediately and Grif closed the door and looked for a shirt in his closet.

“What are you doing Grif?” Simmons asked him while he kicked his shoes off.

“Finding you a shirt.” Grif said. He pulled out a plain orange shirt that was too big for Simmons and threw it at him. Simmons didn't try to catch it and let the shirt fall onto the floor in front of him. “You were supposed to catch that.”

“It was too far away.” Simmons said innocently, hiding a grin.

“You suck.” Grif said under his breath. Simmons picked up the shirt and held it awkwardly.

“What?” Grif asked. Simmons made a shooing motion and Grif groaned and turned around.  
After about a minute Simmons told Grif that he could turn back around. Simmons was fully under the covers and facing away from Grif. Grif stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed with Simmons, wrapping his arms around him.

“Hey Grif.” Simmons whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever wonder why we're here?” Simmons asked in a hushed tone.

“Sometimes,” Grif tightened his arms around Simmons. “But I don't really care right now.”

Simmons didn't say anything back and Grif felt him relax. After Grif heard Simmons breath even out he let himself fall asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took forever! Good news is that its Summer now and I don't have school, so I'll have more time to write and all that jazz. I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was just a tad bit sad. You can always find me on Tumblr (chaoticrooster) if you want to talk to me about the story or just have a nice chat. Thank you for reading and have a fantastic day/night.
> 
> P.S Love ya.


	12. Thoughts of Grif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Simmons misses Grif.

Simmons woke up to his phone going off. He reached over the side of the bed to grab his pants off of the floor and went through the pockets until he found his phone.

“Hello?” Simmons answered. His mother sighed heavy with relief and next to him Grif groaned and shoved his face in Simmons back.

“Oh, Richard! I've been trying to reach you! Where in the world are you?” Simmons mother spoke fast and a bit louder than Simmons appreciated at that moment.

“I’m at Grif house, Mom.” Simmons answered her and shifted so he was fully laying down again.

“Is that Marie?” Grif asked in a groggy and muffled voice. Simmons nodded to him as he tried to listen to his mother. “Tell her I said hi.”

“I’m sorry, what did you say Mom?”

“I said, why are you at Grifs house when I told you to go home?” Her voice sounded more stern and ‘parent’ like.

“You didn't tell me to go home, you just told me to leave the hospital.”

“You know what I meant Richard.” Simmons mother sighed into the phone.

“Fine, I’m headed home now and then I'll go back to the hospital.” Simmons said and started to sit up.

“No, you don't need to see him like that anymore. Just have Dexter drop you off at home and get some rest, okay sweetie?” 

“Yeah, okay.” Simmons placed the phone in between his shoulder and ear so he could pull on his pants.

“Don’t forget to tell Marie I said hi.” Grif murmured sleepily.

“Wait, mom.”

“Yes?”

“Uh, Grif says hi.” 

She laughed and Simmons could hear the smile in her voice, the first time she smiled in almost a week. “Tell Dexter I said hello. Bye sweetie, I'll see you later, okay?”

“Yeah, bye mom.” Simmons hung up the phone and set it on the side table then sat back on the bed.

“What did she say?” Grif got into a sitting position and pulled Simmons to lay his head in his lap.

“She said hi.”

“That's not what I meant.” Grif ran one of his hands through Simmons hair.

“I know.” Simmons sighed. “She told me to go home and sleep.”

“Why would you go all the way home when you could just sleep here?” 

Simmons looked at Grif and smiled fondly. He couldn't believe his life was rapidly falling apart right under his feet and somehow Grif still made him smile and laugh at the dumbest things. Even when he was a mess Grif still wanted him around, still talked to him like he always had and managed to treat him the same and gently at the same time. 

“She didn't say I could come over here.” 

“Fuck it, you're already here.” Grif smiled back at him.

“She going to be mad if I don't go home.” Simmons argued lightly, knowing that he was going to let Grif win.

“Is she going home anytime soon?” Grif asked and raised his eyebrows. Simmons shook his head. “Then how is she going to know?”

“I can't lie to my mom Grif.” Simmons said. 

“You're not gonna be lying, you just won't tell her the whole truth.” Grif shrugged.

“That's lying.”

“Nah.” Grif pushed Simmons off him before Simmons could say anything back. “You hungry?” Grif asked, not waiting for an answer as he walked out of the room.

\---

Everything set in when he saw his father. Suddenly the hospital was too loud, lights too bright, the air was thick and suffocating. The beeps from machines in the dark and lonely room were invasive and obnoxious. 

“Richard? Are you even listening to me?” Simmons mother's voice broke through to him in sobs. He nodded his head slowly, holding himself back from grabbing onto something to stop his dizziness. 

“No you didn't, Richard this is very serious!” She practically yelled.

“Yes! Yeah I fucking know, alright.” Simmons spat back, walking away from her and down the hall to the ‘waiting area’ that consisted of about 5 chairs against a wall.

“Don't walk away from me Richard.” His mother angrily said through her teeth as she followed him. “And you better watch your mouth young man.” She said almost as an afterthought.

Simmons sat down in the first chair and rested his head in his hands, completely covering his face. His mother sat down next to him and placed a hand on his back.

“The doctor said he might be in a coma for a while. If…” She cleared her throat. “When he gets out of the coma he could be facing charges of vehicular manslaughter.” Simmons mother said sullenly.  
“Good.” Simmons said simply, muffled by his hands. Simmons mom quickly pushed him upright by his shoulder and pointed a finger in his face.

“No, Richard, that is not good.” She put her hands in her lap and to a shaky breathe. “Do you know how much this is going to cost us? He was our income, where am I going to get the money for medical bills and lawyers? You know he's going to be so mad when he wakes and and I have a job, he might even-” She broke of into sobs. Simmons shushed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

“You guys don't worry about any of that. I'll pay for it.” Jon spoke firmly, kneeling down in front of them. Simmons mother lifted her head off of Simmons shoulder and looked at Jon with bewilderment. 

“No, Jon, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that.” She shook her head at him.

“Then it's a good thing I'm offering. He's my brother Marie, it's my job to take care of him. I'll make sure he gets the best Doctors and lawyers that money can buy.” Jon grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes as he made his promise.

“Thank you so much Jon!” Simmons mother sobbed out again and threw her arm around him in a hug. Jon hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly. 

“He deserves the best.” Jon said, Simmons mother nodded in agreement as she continued to cry into Jons shirt.

Simmons wanted to scream. He wanted to yell, to remind his mother of all of the terrible things that he has put them through. He wanted to tell Jon every bad thing his father had ever done. But he didn't scream or yell or even make a sound. He sat there on the cold, hard, uncomfortable chair silently and waited for his mother to stop crying. He didn't say another word for the rest of the day.

\---

After almost a week of spending most of his time in the hospital Simmons decided that he needed something to make him feel normal again, like his life wasn't falling apart.

He had enough of the scares that his father wasn't going to make it, stern and angry looks from his mother and Jon when he didn't care. He was going to scream if he had to have one more conversation with his mom about what they would do to take care of his dad when he woke up. He couldn't stand biting his tongue so he wouldn't say ‘if he wakes up’. Most of all, he hated the cafeteria food, seeing his mother cry, listening to Jon talk about how the medical bills would be no problem for him to take care of, and he absolutely hated not seeing Grif.

Thinking about Grif while he was in the hospital made him feel unbelievably selfish and inconsiderate. His father was in a coma and all he could think about was how Grif was doing without him at school, how he was going to pass that math test if he wasn't there for Grif to cheat off of. All he could think about was going over to Grifs house and yelling at him for taking the projects data wrong, or making food for him, or taking a nap with him. All he could think about was Grif. 

So naturally when his mom told him to leave the hospital, he headed to Grifs house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi... I would just like to say, I! Am! So! Sorry!! I really did intend to get this out much earlier, but writers block and life things got in the way. i know that this wont be enough to hold y'all over for long, so hopefully i'll get back to having a regular updating schedule (Even though the last one lasted, like, 3 weeks. But thats not the point.) Anywho, sorry for the wait! And as always you can find me on Tumblr @chaoticrooster if you have any questions or if want to talk to me about my weird obsession with HSM ships (chyan is real) and thank you so so much for reading!
> 
> P.S. I love and appreciate all of you wonderful people, have a fantastic day/night xoxo


	13. Sibling Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Kai tells mom.

Kai was walking out of the sliding glass door with a phone nestled in between her shoulder and her ear. She rolled her eyes at the person on the other line and wrapped a light blue towel around her body, covering up her yellow bikini. Grif gave her a head nod as he passed her on his way to the kitchen, wanting to ask who was on the phone but didn't because he knew that Kai would follow him in the kitchen and tell him when she got off the phone. 

Grif knew how to make an assortment of different kinds of food. Complex dishes that he saved for rare and special occasions, and simple things that he made for dinner for him and Kai. He debated with himself internally whether or not he wanted to make something special for Simmons. He hadn't told Simmons that he knew how to cook more than microwavable mac and cheese and he wanted to see the look on Simmons face when he presented him with some fancy chicken or some shit.

On the other hand Grif didn't want to make something special and have Simmons think that he's babying him, or that he cares about him too much. And yes, Grif maybe did care about Simmons more than he was willing to admit, and yes, maybe he cared for him far more than he should considering how long they've know each other. And even though he was willing to accept that, he wasn't willing to express it to Simmons yet. Or ever.

Grif was pulled out of his own debate when Simmons shuffled his way into the kitchen and stood behind Grif, resting chin on top of Simmons head and asked what he was making. Grif was going to get mad at Simmons and push him away and tell him to stop showing off how tall he was, but he was too caught up in trying to figure out an answer to his question.

“Have you eaten anything today?” Grif asked him and puckered his lips slightly as he gazed into the fridge thoughtfully. Simmons shook his head and Grif hummed in thought. He would have yelled at him about eating more, but he knew that hospital food was fucking gross and he wouldn't eat it either.

“How does spaghetti sound?” Grif asked him. Simmons made an affirming sound and left Grif to pick the ingredients he would need out of the fridge and cabinets to sit at the counter.   
“Did I hear spaghetti?” Kaikaina flaunted into the room, towel discarded and replaced by unbuttoned short shorts and a blue crop-top with a yellow heart in the middle of it.

“Yep.” Grif answered simply. Kai sat down in the stool next to Simmons and smiled at him, he weakly smiled back before becoming suddenly really interested in the granite counter top.

“Mom called.” Kai propped her head on one hand and inspected the nail polish on her other hand. Grif looked at her curiously, a bit taken back by the statement. 

“On a Friday? I thought she'd be working.”

“Well, apparently the circus got another bearded lady. So they're transferring her to a new show that doesn't have one, but that's not happening until after the winter shut down.” Kaikaina explained with no particular tone. 

“She's coming home?” Grif asked even though he knew the answer. Kai confirmed his thoughts with and an exaggerated head nod.

“She said that she's coming back next week. Oh!” Kai almost shouted. She smiled genuinely and added, “And she said that she wants to meet Simmons.”

“What?” Simmons and Grif exclaimed at the same time, Simmons was much more loud and squeaky than Grifs. 

“Oh please, don't act so surprised. You knew that she'd want to meet your new boyfriend.” Grif stress at her and tried to make her shut up with his mind.

“Boyfriend?!” Simmons shrieked in bewilderment. Kai scuffed at him and waved a hand dismissively at him.

Grif chose to ignore the boyfriend comment, not wanting to discuss the labeling of him and Simmons relationship while standing over spaghetti sauce and thinking about his bearded mother coming home. The thought of his mother and Simmons actually interacting was horrifying. He could already feel the awkwardness that would be radiating off of Simmons. Grif realized something then- he hadn't told his mother about Simmons yet. Maybe he mentioned his name while talking about the stupid science fair project but he couldn't remember ever telling her anything about Simmons, or that him and Simmons were even friends.

“Kai,” Grif started in a calm and collected voice. “What did you tell mom about me and Simmons?”

“Well,” Kaikaina smiled and explained, “I told her that you guys are in love and are totally doing it.” 

Grif nodded and took a deep breath. Then after careful split-second consideration he through ‘calm and collected’ out the window and stared to run toward her growling “I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

\---

Kai seemed to have already known that Grif was going to chase her because she bolted while Grif was taking a deep breath. Simmons sat and watched them, shocked. He wasn't sure if Grif was genuinely mad or if this was some sort of sibling thing that happened sometimes that he didn't understand. 

When the shock wore off Simmons got up and followed them into the living room where they were stuck in an infinite chasing loop around the couch while shouting profanities at each other. 

Grif was at one end of the couch, crouched and ready to run after Kai if she took of again, and Kai was that the other end readying herself to take off again.

“Since you told mom about Simmons how about I tell her about Bitters.” Grif challenged.

Kai gasped in betrayal and put a hand over her mouth and whispered, “You wouldn't.”

Grif laughed evil and nodded. “Oh yes, I would. I'll also tell her about that thing you did with Tucker.”

“Which one?” She asked with a smile. Anger filled Grifs eyes and Simmons thought he was going to burst.

“There was more than one?! I'm going to fucking kill Tucker!” Grif gripped at the couch's arm and his face scrunched up. Kai took the opportunity to run again and took off up the stairs. Grif followed her but stopped at the bottom and shouted. “I'm telling mom about Bitters!” Grif paused and a door slammed. “And volleyball girl!” 

\---

Grif grunted with defeat and let his shoulders sag. He closed his eyes and took a breath to calm himself. He couldn't blame Kai for telling his mother about Simmons, but he knew that Kai would stretch the truth and make what him and Simmons had seem like way more than it was. They weren't officially boyfriends, and Grif wasn't prepared to label their relationship yet, not with everything else that was happening.

Grif took a second breath and savored the smell that was filling the room. His eyes snapped open and he started to speed walk ungracefully into the kitchen chanting “shit” over and over again on his way.  
“What?” Simmons walked awkwardly into the kitchen with him. Grif stopped in front of the pan of sauce on the stove and moved it around to make sure it wasn't over cooked. He let out a long sigh when there seemed to be no indication of burning. Grif pointed at the pan as a response to Simmons. Simmons then nodded and stood awkwardly at the end of the counter, seeming to try to make himself smaller.

“What the fuck is wrong with you dude?” Grif questioned as he continued to stir the sauce.

“What? No-nothing is wrong.” Simmons stuttered back in a high pitched voice that meant he was lying. Grif sighed but didn't say anything else. He knew Simmons wanted to talk about what Kai called them. He had no problem with defining their relationship- but they could do that tomorrow,   
or any other day.

“What Kai said about us-” 

“Having dinner with my mom? Yeah my mom's kinda a lot to handle, but I’ll make sure she goes easy on the questions. Just,” Grif looked over his shoulder at Simmons, who was all wide eyed and surprised by the turn in conversation. “Tell her that he beard looks great and everything will be fine.”

“Um, I- uh, okay. But i was talking about-”

“The transfer? Oh, yeah don't worry about that. It's happened a few times before, she'll end up in some small city circus with all the the rejects, but they pay good so it doesn't really matter. There's usually a change in bearded ladies every once in awhile to keep things fresh.” Grif said, totally pulling the answer out of his ass. His mother did get transferred but usually because they get a more ‘attractive’ bearded lady. He looked back at Simmons, hoping that the look he was giving his would convey exactly how much he didn't want to talk about Kaikaina calling them boyfriends.

“Right…” Simmons dragged out the word in confusing, but he didn't bring up the boyfriend thing again.

\---

Eventually Grif finished the spaghetti and filled three plated with large amounts of noodles and sauce. Grif took two and headed up stairs , Simmons following him like usual. Grif stopped in front of his room.

“Just, uh, make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a sec.” Grif said and walked a little ways down the hall and knocked on Kai’s door. Simmons made his way into the room and shut the door before Kai opened hers. He sat on the bed, crossed legs and pulled the blanket over his lap to rest the plate on. Simmons was twirling his first bite of noodles onto his fork when Grif entered the room with one plate instead of two.  
“You guys good now?” Simmons asked.

“Huh? Oh you mean me and Kai,yeah, all good.” Grif sat next to Simmons on the bed and also pulled covers over his lap to put the plate on. “That was nothing compared to when we actually fight.” Grif commented and proceeded to shoved a fork full of spaghetti into his mouth.

“That wasn't an actual fight?” Simmons asked, thoroughly confused. Simmons was an only child, the closest thing to a sibling he’d ever had was Sarge and maybe Donut. He didn't understand what was and wasn't a fight when it always looked and seemed like a real fight. 

“Nah, that was nothin’. We had this one fight a few years back when we lived in Hawaii, our neighbors called the cop because they thought that it was a domestic dispute.”

“Jeez, what were you fighting about?”

“She ate the last creamsicle, and i totally called it, she heard me say that i was going to eat it when i got home from John's house. And the she went and ate it!” Grif raised his voice, his face turning a light shade of red with unresolved anger.

“You fought over a popsicle?” Simmons asked with disbelief.

“Creamsicle.” Grif said as if it was very important. “There's a huge difference.”

“Yeah, right. Totally.” Simmons said sarcastically and nodded his head.

Grif then went into a whole rant about how creamsicles are way better than regular popsicles. Simmons was sure that Grif could have written a 5 page essay on the art form that is the creamsicle if he really talked him into it. Eventually the conversation drifted onto other things, Simmons learned that Grif was a very good cook and can make weird dishes that Grif couldn't pronounce correctly. At some point the sun had set and the moon took its place. They stayed there legs crossed, plated emptied and stacked neatly on the bedside table. A rush of contentment passed Simmons, even when they got into a really heated discussion about the new ‘Star Wars’ movie. Something about that, about them, felt right. Simmons was freaking out about being called Grif boyfriend. He was freaking out about the inevitability of having to come to terms with his sexuality and his feeling for Grif. But there, talking to Grif as the day slowly transitioned to night, he wasn't so afraid anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know i said i would get a regular posting schedule, but lets pretend that I didn't so I don't feel bad for taking forever to post. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want to talk to me or ask questions or anything of the sort you can find me on Tumblr (chaoticrooster). I hope you all have a lovely evening.
> 
> P.S. I appreciate your support with this story, Love ya! <3


	14. Ice Cream Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Grif brings ice cream.

Grif watched Simmons laugh at something he said, head tilted back and eyes closed. For a moment he looked normal, like he did a week ago. The moment passed as Simmons settled down and his smiled faded. The dull look had returned in his eyes and a blank look made itself home on his features. He played with his hands, something he did when he was nervous, Grif noticed.

“Do you think you can give me a ride home?” Simmons asked in a sad voice.

“If you want me to, sure.” Grif answered but didn't move from where he was sitting. Simmons sighed and leaned his head on grif shoulder. 

“I don't want to go back.” Simmons whispered. Grif rested his head on Simmons and intertwined their hands. He didn't know what to say to him, how to make him feel better or like his life wasn't falling apart. So he stayed quiet. They stayed that way until Simmons sat up again and insisted that he needed to go home.

\---

Grif held his hand the whole drive to his house. Even such a small gesture made him feel the slightest bit better. He would have thought the whole scene was romantic if he wasn't dreading going back to his empty house. 

When Simmons opened his door to exit the car Grif grabbed his arm again.

“What, I feed you and give you a ride home and I don't even get a kiss goodnight?” Grif asked with a dumb lopsided grin that Simmons found way too attractive to be healthy. Simmons felt his face heat up as he leaned over the center console to give Grif a small kiss. Simmons exited the car quickly and gave Grif a half wave. Simmons looked over his shoulder as he made his way to his front door to see Grif backing out of his driveway with a smile on his face. What an asshole, Simmons thought. He also thought that he was cute, but that was besides the point.

Simmons unlocked and opened his front door with a grin that he couldn't seem to get rid of, even though he knew he probably looked like an idiot. He couldn't find it in him to care though, so he let himself grin and hum the tune of some cheesy romantic song. A light flickered on in the living room and Simmons stopped, grin fading as his eyes met with Jons. 

“Where the hell have you been Richard?” Jon blurted out, his face etched with anger but worry filled his voice.

“I- uh, I was with Grif.” Simmons tried to say casually, but his voice cracked and went high.

“Your mother told you to come home hours ago Richard! What were you going to do if it was Marie here instead of me?” Jon questioned, all worry left his voice and the anger that matched his face took its place. Simmons wanted to be a smartass and tell him that she wouldn't come home and that's the reason why he was there, but decided against it. At that moment Jon looked like his father, and Simmons didn't want to find out if he acted like him to. He shrugged his shoulders and hung his head.

“You're a good kid, Richard.” Jon sighed and shook his head. “And I'm sure you know that now is not a good time to be acting out.” Simmons looked back up at him and felt his face burn hot with anger.

“I'm not acting out.” Simmons stated calmly and stood up straighter.

“Oh yeah?” Jon cocked his head to the side. “Then what do you call the shit that you just pulled?” He gave Simmons a cocky look that read ‘I'm better than you.’

“I stayed at Grif for the same reason mom stays at the hospital. I didn't want to come home.” Simmons lost his own confidence halfway through speaking and broke the eye contact that he held with Jon in favor of looking at the floor. Jon vacuumed, he noticed. After a few moments of silence Simmons looked back up at Jon, who looked like he came to a very sad realization.

“I. I didn't know. That.” He said slowly and sat back in the reclining chair- the one that Simmons dad made his. Simmons would've said something else, but there was a lump his his throat that he couldn't swallow and his face burned from fighting back tears. He quietly turned and retreated to his room and slumped back against the door when he closed it. He let tears roll down his cheeks and bit his fist to stop himself from screaming, or sobbing, or making any sound. He listened as Jon got up from the chair and cautiously made his way down the hall to Simmons door. He didn't knock or say anything, just stood outside the door for a while. Eventually he walked away, Simmons heard him grab his keys and then the front door slammed shut.

Simmons waited for himself to calm down before he searched in his pockets for his phone. When he found it he quickly tapped out a message to Grif.

Simmons: You aren't far, right?

Simmons rested his head against the door as he waited for a reply, which only took a few moments.

Grif: nah on my way

Simmons sighed and gave a small laugh at how ridiculous he was being. He shouldn't have texted Grif but for some reason he knew that it would make him feel better that Grif would understand and be there for him. His phone buzzed again.

Grif: rocky road or classic vanilla ?

Simmons smiled.  
Simmons: Vanilla

Grif: God no wondr ur sad u have terribl taste in icecream

Simmons: I don't have terrible taste in ice cream! You can never go wrong with the classics.

Grif: whn u choose it ovr rocky road yes u can

Simmons laughed, he vaguely registered how tight his face felt from crying.

Simmons: Fine, Mr. Ice Cream expert, get rocky road

Grif: to late i already got vanilla be there in5

Simmons stared at his phone until the screen went black. He tossed it to the side and lifted himself off the floor. He climbed into his bed and wrapped himself in his covers and waited for Grif.

\---

Grif pulled out of Simmons driveway with a smile. He watched through his rear view mirror as Simmons made his way safely into his house. Grif estimated that he had 20 minutes before Simmons would call him. He turned off onto the main road and made his way to the grocery store.

He made his way through the absurdly large store, resisting the urge to grab one of the boxes of donuts he saw on his way to the aisle that he knew the ice cream was in. He scanned through the options that the store gave him and tried to think of what Simmons would want. Before Grif could open the freezer door to grab a tub of Rocky Road ice cream his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled out his phone, taking a quick glimpse at the time before opening Simmons message. Simmons messaged him 5 minutes earlier than he expected.

Simmons: You aren't far, right?

Grif smiled and texted him back.

Grif: nah on my way

Grif thought for a second, and he decided to ruin his surprise to bring ice cream to ask Simmons what kind he would like better.

Grif: rocky road or classic vanilla ?

Simmons: Vanilla

 

Grif: God no wondr ur sad u have terribl taste in icecream

Simmons: I don't have terrible taste in ice cream! You can never go wrong with the classics.

Grif: whn u choose it ovr rocky road yes u can

Simmons: Fine, Mr. Ice Cream expert, get rocky road

Grif smiled and shook his head at the message, he handed a few bills to the tired cashier and picked up the tub of ice cream while texting Simmons back with one hand.

Grif: to late i already got vanilla be there in5

Grif opened the passenger door and put the ice cream and his phone in the seat before making his way round the car and to the drivers side. He started the car and pulled out of the grocery store parking lot back onto the main road. He went a little faster than he probably should have on the way to Simmons house, but he said five minutes and he wanted to at least be close to that. 

When Grif pulled into Simmons driveway he noticed that the light in the living room was on. Grif thought it was weird since Simmons had a weird thing about not leaving lights on when you leave a room that you don't intend on going back to in at least 5 minutes. (Grif found that one out the hard way). And Grif couldn't imagine that Simmons was hanging out in the living room, he knew that Simmons was extremely uncomfortable in every room of his house except for his.

Grif turned his car off and grabbed his phone and the ice cream from the passenger seat and exited his car. He didn't bother locking it, Simmons lived in a decent neighborhood and if his car did get stolen he could easily beg his mom to get him a better one. 

He walked up to the door and knocked. He waited another 10 seconds before knocking again, another three taps. The door swung open to reveal a red eyed Simmons with a blanket wrapped around him. Grif really did try not to laugh at the sight before him, he really did. But Simmons looked so ridiculous and very cute and he couldn't help it. Simmons pouted at him, Grif stopped laughing and caught his breath. Simmons snatched the ice cream from him and turned to the kitchen, calling Grif an asshole in his way.

Grif walked into the house and shut the front door, he took a quick looks around the house from where he stood before wondering after Simmons, who was already on his way back to his room. Grif stopped only for a moment to shut off the living room light that he saw from outside and then continued after Simmons. When he walked into Simmons room Simmons was already sitting criss-cross in the middle of the bed with the lid to the tub of ice cream discarded on the floor and a spoon full of vanilla ice cream halfway in his mouth. Grif smiled at his fondly while he got on the bed, criss-cross in front of Simmons and gladly took the spoon that Simmons silently handed him. 

\---

They didn't talk for a while. They sat silently eating ice cream and every so often having spoon battles when they both went to get a scoop at the same time. The most exchanged between them was a few giggles and occasional reassuring looks. The amount of ice cream got smaller and smaller, mostly due to the ridiculous competition of how much ice cream they could fit of the spoon and also in their mouth in one try. By that point they had started talking about mostly mundane things, spewing off odd facts, and playing an unofficial game of Truth or Dare, which is how the ice cream challenge started. 

Grif left the last bit of ice cream for Simmons without saying a word. Simmons felt something in his chest hurt, in a good way.

Grif carefully put down the empty container next to the lid on the floor, he was going to blindly throw it and hope for the best but Simmons started ranting about how he should care more about keeping things clean and he didn't want to listen to that. After the mess was semi-cleaned up Simmons laid down horizontally on his bed, too tired and full to lay the right way, and he lifted his blanket as an invitation to Grif. Grif joined him without hesitation and wrapped his arms around his waist. Simmons relaxed into Grif and in a passing thought realized exactly how comfortable he was around him.

Simmons wasn't the kind of kid who had many friends, he never was. He was the kid who sat alone at lunch and only had partners in group projects because he was smart and the other kids didn't want to do any of the work. He was always too nervous to ask girls to dances and too busy denying the fact that he really wanted to ask a boy to even consider it. He was picked second to last in gym and only made any real connections with anyone in high school. 

Sarge was his first real friend. The first person who didn't befriend him just to get a good grade on the math test or only hang out with him on a dare. Sarge didn't care that he was good at school or wanted to be in Mathletes. Sarge was too devising plans on how to destroy the people he didn't like or complaining about how he should be able to join the military at 15. Sarge treated Simmons like he was a soldier, which Simmons thought was odd and a bit intimidating at first but grew to appreciate it. Sarge only used Simmons for his smarts when making plans of attack, and even them Sarge usually just did what he thought was best and ignored Simmons. Sarge later brought along Lopez and had one sided conversations about Mexico, even though Lopez was from Spain.

Sophomore year was when Donut joined Simmons small social group that consisted of Sarge and the Mathletes members, and sometimes Lopez if it was a good day. Donut transferred from a small town in Iowa and most people laughed or made fun of him when they saw him. He didn't seem to mind, or maybe he didn't notice, either way Simmons wished he could be as carefree as Donut was. Donut sat with them on the third day of school, having tried other tables and deciding that they were no good. He immediately criticized all of their outfits and talked about how Sarge should get a military haircut to match his… Everything. Donut came back the next day and the day after that, each time finding something new to compliment them on or recommend something, and occasionally make a weird innuendo. He stayed around and somehow perfectly fit into their small group.

Then Grif joined. And Simmons tried to think back to when he didn't know Grif, or when he second-hand hated him because of the things that Sarge had said. He tried find the same resentment or hatred he felt then, but he had forgotten what it felt like to hate the man that held him and brought him ice cream and forced him into being his partner for the science fair. Even in the short amount of time that he knew Grif, it was enough time for Simmons to somewhat accept himself and hate Grif for a whole new reason. For hogging the fucking blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Welcome back, I know that its been a while, feel free to yell at me, but I finally finished the chapter! Yay! Hopefully the next chapter wont take me a month to write, but we'll see. School is kinda kicking my ass so it might take a lil bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to comment and tell me what you think because I quite enjoy that, or check out my tumblr (chaoticrooster) and message me or something. Have a lovely evening/day, love y'all!
> 
> P.S. Thanks for sticking with the story even though its taking me forever and a day to get out new chapters, you're the bestest.


	15. Month of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they play dodgeball.

Grif woke up the next morning with Simmons wrapped around his body, the covers around their ankles and both of the were covered in goosebumps from the cold air that snuck its way into the room through the closed window. He untangled himself from Simmons and wanked the covers back up around his body, falling asleep again.

\---

The rest of the weekend was surprisingly uneventful compared to the weeks before. Monday marked the first day of October- or as Blood Gulch High School would say: The month of Halloween.

During the month student, and even some teachers if they didn't value their job, dressed up in outfits and costumes. Simmons did not participate in the school wide tradition, one of the only few people that didn't ever dress up at least once, not even on Halloween itself. All teachers decorated their rooms with fall and Halloween aesthetics posters and cut outs, and most of the female teacher had some sort of poster or sign with a ‘witch’ pun on it.

Simmons appreciated the holiday, and the decorations being all shades of orange, brown, and black was somewhat soothing to look at. But the one complaint that he had was how Ms. Kimball celebrated the month. She never referred to october as the month of Halloween, no she decided to call it something much more frightening. The month of pain.

\---

The gymnasium went quiet as Donut strutted his way to the bleachers. Simmons and Sarge were the last ones left on the Red team. Tucker, Church and Tex still remained on the Blue team. The Blue Team had all of the balls on their side, the advantage. Tucker smiles evilly as he picked up one of the many foam balls surrounding him. Simmons sucked in a breath and prepared himself to run. Sarge stayed grounded, his feet spread apart and his body hunched ready to catch the ball. Tucker brought the ball back with his right hand and pointed at Simmons with his left. 

“COME ON YA DIRTY BLUE! THROW THE BALL” Sarge yelled at Tucker, and Ms. Kimball yelled something about having good sportsmanship. Suddenly a ball the soaring past the court and Simmons jumped at the last second, the ball just barely missing his leg. Tucker called out “Bull shit!” and Mr. Kimball not so nicely reminded to watch his language. 

Tucker picked up another ball, preparing the same routine he used last time, but before he could point at his target Church walked up to him and spoke in his ear. Tucker sighed and handed the ball he was holding to Church. Church stared between Sarge and Simmons before settling his gaze on Simmons- the easier target. Church did not prepare or give any warning before her threw the ball. In one fast motion Church whipped the ball back and forward again, the ball rolling off his fingertips and soaring through the air. Into the bleachers opposite to where Simmons was standing.

“GOD DAMNIT!” Church yelled in outrage and proceeded to mumble about how he hated dodge ball. Ms. Kimball didn't bother to remind him to watch his language because she thought it was funny, even if it didn't show on her face. Tex stood in the back with her eyes closed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She shook her head one final time before picking up the ball and effortlessly plummeting the ball into the middle of Simmons chest. Simmons curled in on himself and fell to the floor. A whisper of laughter filled the gym and slowly Simmons got up and handed Sarge the offencive ball before throwing oneself down on the bleachers next to Grif.

Neither of them talked, only watched as Blue Team dwindled down to only Tex. She grinned, like she knew she was going to win, like she was just playing games with Sarge. And technically she was playing a game with Sarge, but Sarge didn't see Dodgeball as a game, he saw it as a war. One that Sarge intended on winning. Sarge held two balls, one in each hand, and hit them together. Tex, unlike Sarge, held no ball and stood casually with her her grin securely in her face. She bent down to quickly snatch a ball and rolled it around in her hands. Sarge attacked, trying to catch her off guard but she expertly dodged the ball and threw her own at the second ball. The two balls clashed in the air and Simmons saw a flash of anger dash across Sarges face. Sarges side of the court was once again deserted, the only balls in sight were on the Blue side, Sarge was fucked.

Tex took her time, purposefully missing Sarge to see which way he would go, to figure out his weak points. She glanced at the clock, Simmons followed her gaze, he noticed there was only a few more minutes left before Ms. Kimball would send them to change. All hint of joking or teasing left Texs face, she was going to end it. Simmons noticed that Sarge saw the change too, he prepared himself for a catch. The ball flew from Texs ands straight onto Sarges face. He stood there still in his defencive stance, like a ball hadn't just smacked him across the face. Tex stared at him wide eyed and curiously, a laugh threatening to leave her lips, but she put a hand over her mouth before it could. Ms. Kimball blew her whistle and yell louder than she needed to at Sarge.

“Sarge, you got hit. That means you're out.”

“You said that face and crotch shots didn't count.” Sarge grumbled back, still prepared for another ball to attack him.

Ms. Kimball sighed and didn't try to hide her annoyed expression. “No, i said not to aim for the face or crotch because it didn't count for extra points.” Sarge stayed in his stance for a few beats before standing fully up and muttering something about ‘Dirty Blues’ and stomped his way to the bleachers to join the rest of red team.

“You all played wonderfully.” Sheila said, smiling genuinely at them. Sheila was very proper and articulate when she spoke, almost robotic. It had always bother Simmons how perfectly she talked, even when she was flustered. Lopez said something in spanish to her, she smiled and giggles, playing with her long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail. 

“Oh, no. I did not do very well. I am not much of a dodgeball player.” She responded to him, her cheeks tinted red, though it was almost invisible on her dark skin. Lopez continued the conversation, making her blush and giggle until they were all sent to change before the bell range. 

\---

“I think I'm going to die.” Simmons stated as he slowly sat down at the lunch table. The table went quiet and everyone looked at Simmons with worry- all except Grif, who was too busy trying to steal his cookie- and Simmons remembered that he hadn't been to school the week before, and why he hadn't been to school the week before. Simmons had already dealt with all of his teachers pulling him aside and asking if he was okay, if he needed to go to the counselor, telling him not to rush getting his makeup work done if he wasn't feeling up to it. Even Ms. Kimball asked him if he was alright to participate, which he regretted saying yes to.

As soon as the silence started it was broken by Caboose.

“Simmons! You are not dead! Oh, I'm so glad! Church said you were dead!” Caboose yelled, which for his was just talking. Church stammered out something illegible before he yelled back at Caboose. “Caboose, no I fucking didnt!”

“C’mon Church, you told him he was at the hospital, you mine as well have told him he died.” Tucker piped him, hitting Church on the shoulder playfully, Church just scowled at him and opened his mouth to speak, only for Caboose to beat him to it.

“Oh! Oh, no! Simmons you did die!” Caboose wept out. “Does that mean you're a ghost?” Caboose asked in a completely serious and much more quiet voice.

“No Caboose, I'm not dead.” Simmons said as he swatted at Grif hand that was trying to reach for his slice of pizza. “Fuck off fatass, you have your own.”

“I'm not convinced Simmons isn't some kind of ghost whose super good at math. Only ghosts are good at math.” Tucker emphasized his point by pointing his pizza sauce covered finger at Simmons while he looked around the table.

“I believe you're thinking of a computer, Tucker.” Wash joined in giving Tucker a questioning glance and hid his smile behind the bite of his sandwich. 

“Ah, whatever. Either way it's impossible to memorize all of the times tables, that's all I’m saying.” Tucker half grumbled. Simmons sighed at him and tried to explain. “ Tucker, It's really not the hard if you just-”

“Whats going on cock bites? What are we talking about?” Tex asked loudly as she sat in the empty seat next to Church, who tried to giver he a kiss on the cheek and got punched on the arm instead.

“Simmons is a robot.” Caboose stated. “And he's taking over the world with numbers on tables.”

“What the fuck is going on inside your head, dude?” Church asked Caboose.

“Mostly screaming. And darkness.”

“What the fuck.” Church repeated.

“I think Caboose has a good point, Simmons.” Grif said around his food, everyone stifled a laugh before telling him continue. “We should take over the world. You can out math everyone.”

“What the hell do you mean ‘we’? What are you going to contribute?” Simmons questioned.

“He’ll just eat all of your food and steal your money.” Sarge grumbled, joining in the conversation as he sat down.

The conversation continued on from there, changing from topic to topic, not staying on one thing for more than a few minutes. Simmons felt himself melt back into his routine and almost forget that he was gone. He continued to laugh and joke with his friends until the lunch period was over and he had to go back to trying to convince his teachers that yes, he was fine, and no, he didn't need to go talk to the counselor. 

\---

After the school day ended Grif dropped Simmons off at the hospital, even though it was the last things he wanted to do. As they got closer to the hospital the less Simmons talked and smiled until the was staring out the window with an expression that Grif couldn't see but assumed was sad, and the only reason it was quiet and super awkward was because Grif had the radio on.

The rest of the day went by slowly and Grif, for some frustrating reason, was not content sitting on his ass watching TV and eating Doritos. He kept checking his phone, to the point the Kai noticed and teased him for it. He was too focused on trying to make a message pop up using his mind that he didn't reply to Kai, so she scooted closer and pulled a serious look.

“You know he would text you if something was wrong.” She put her hand on his knee and he shoved it off.

“What the fuck are you talking about Kai? I'm waiting for a text from Tucker, he wants to go to the zoo this weekend.” Grif lied and continued to go through random apps on his phone, trying to distract himself.

“Liar. Tucker never makes plans this far in advance, and neither do you.” Kai said with sass and stole the bag of chips that Grif had tucked between himself and the arm of the couch.

“Hey, I was eating those!” Grif grunted and attempted to steal the bag back from her but she held them just out of his reach, knowing he wouldn't get up to get them. “And I do make plans in advance….. sometimes.”

“Name one time.” Kaikaina challenged. 

“When we moved here.” Grif said after he thought for a moment. Kai smacked him on the arm and rolled her eyes.

“That doesn't count, stupid.” She shoved a hand full of chips in her mouth and threw the bag at Grif then stood up. “stop being so pathetic and fucking call him.” 

“Maybe I will when you stop being annoying!” Grif yelled back and stuck his tongue out at her even though he was already out of eyesight.

Grif watched TV and ate is chips in annoyance for the rest of the night, continuously checking his phone for a text from Simmons. Instead he got a call from Tucker, who wouldn't shut up about Wash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie this one is super late. I don't even have an excuse I'm just terrible, sorry about that. Thank you so so so much for taking the time to read this and waiting so patiently. If you enjoyed it, let me know and if you want to chat or something I'm on tumblr most of the time @chaoticrooster.
> 
> P.S you all probably know my tumblr by now and I don't have to keep putting it but I will just incase. I love y'all and thank you for reading! <3


	16. Pizza Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Simmons stays at Grif's house to work on some things.

The science fair project was due by the end of the month and Simmons was flipping his shit. With all of the other things that were happening in his life he hadn’t had time to finish the pre-outline of the poster or the first rough draft of the essay. Grif, being the lazy incompetent asshole that everyone knew and tolerated, didn't offer to help Simmons at all. Simmons tried to convince and bribe him into helping, but Grif held out and didn't except Simmons’ offers. Not even when he offered to buy him fast food whenever he wanted for two weeks. Grif can eat a lot of fast food, so that was a good deal, but he didn't take it and Simmons was left doing all of the work himself. Not that he expected anything better.

Simmons mother had finally come back home, but not without bringing Jon with her. Jon slept on the couch and played the TV at full blast all throughout the night. Simmons was dying to get away from him and his mother, who recently started to lecture him about his grades and doing good in school; even though he had straight A’s. So, he convinced his mom into letting him stay the weekend at Grifs house to finish the science fair projects. She thought that Grif was going to help him, and he didn't want to ruin her image of Grif so he didn't tell his mom that Grif wasn't going to lift a finger.

It was only the first week of October and Simmons had plenty of time to finish the project, but he wanted to get it done and out of the way so he didn’t have to worry about it later. That happened to be something of a foreign idea to Grif, who mocked Simmons for managing his time so wisely and called him a nerd.

\---

The week went by quickly and without many incidences. Aside from Caboose breaking off a piece of their lunch table and Sheila sitting in the usually empty seat next to Lopez, Grif concluded it was a pretty chill week.The most interesting thing that happened didn't even involve him, which was Church and Tex getting in another fight. He didn't hear or see the fight himself, but he heard from Tucker, who heard from Wash, who heard from some guy named ‘North’, that the fight was about Carolina, Church’s sister. But since none of that drama involved him in anyway his relaxing and pleasantly boring week was unaffected. Grif was pretty happy with the unusually calm week, considering that something almost always happened, good or bad. He was also pretty happy about Simmons staying the weekend at his house, even if he was just going to be doing nerdy shit the whole time.

He didn't plan on letting Simmons do nerdy shit the whole time though, and he came up with 5 separate plans to annoy Simmons into abandoning his work and paying attention to him instead. All of his plans involved him drawing out Simmons name in various whinny pitches for an unreasonable amount of time. Much to his disappointment none of his plans worked.

Simmons sat criss-cross of the floor in front of the couch with headphones on and papers sprawled in front of him in a seemingly unorganized fashion. His headphones were blasting out classical music at a level Grif was pretty sure was going to make Simmons need hearing aids in the future. Grif was lying on the couch, taking up as much space as he possibly could, ensuring that Simmons knew he was being shunned to the floor for being a boring nerd. He was watching some show about pit bulls and ex-cons and continuously glaring at Simmons whenever the show went to a commercial or there wasn't a cute dog on the screen.

Simmons didn't look back at Grif even though he could feel his eyes boring into the back of his head. Simmons kept his nose in his work and avoided acknowledging the child on the couch behind him. He did let out a heavy sigh and wiggle a bit in his seat when Grif “accidentally” kicked his back when changing his position on the couch. Grif was satisfied with the reaction enough that he let himself pay attention to the Oreos commercial instead of glaring at Simmons.

\---

Simmons tried his best not to let Grif distract him until he got done with essay outline and rough draft. He wanted to atleast get some work done before letting Grif annoy him into laziness. He had to give it to Grif though, he was trying really hard to get Simmons to pay attention to him. He took up all the the space on the couch, forcing Simmons to sit on the floor, which was admittedly better for having all of his papers spread out in front of him so he didn't mind that much. Grif yelled ‘please’ in different pitches even after Simmons put in headphones and turned the volume all the way up to block him out, which hurt his ears but he would rather suffer through the pain than listen to Grif yell any longer.

He was proud of himself for not even looking back at Grif to glare at him or tell him to shut up. He did look back when he noticed Grif mute the TV, and he pulled out his headphones when he saw Grif was talking on the phone.

“Yo.” Grif answered casually. Simmons couldn't hear who was on the other line but the voice was fast and peppy, and from the look that was on Grifs face he assumed it was Donut.

“Donut?” Grif asked with disbelief and somewhat annoyance. “How the hell did you get my number?”

“Why is Donut calling you?” Simmons asked in a whisper. Grif put his hand over the phone and whispered back, “I don't know.”

The voice on the other side of the phone ranted on continuously and Grif rolled his eyes and made affirming sounds to act like he was contributing to the conversation. Simmons put down his work in favor of watching Grif make funny faces as Donut rambled on. After a few minutes went by Grif said his goodbye and hung up the phone, letting out a sigh of relief as he did.

“Don't get me wrong,” Grif started, “I love the kid, but I'm going to kill Sarge for giving him my number if i have to sit through that again.”

“Why'd Donut call?”

“He called ‘cause Sarge didn't want to listen to him.” Grif said and slumped into the couch.

“Okay, but what did Donut say.” Simmons questioned.

“He was going on about how he doesn't know what he's going to wear to the Homecoming dance or during spirit week. He was also complaining about how the suit he already owns clashes with the homecoming theme or some shit.” Grif explained with zero enthusiasm.

“Homecomings not for another three weeks.” Simmons said, more to himself than to Grif.

“Yeah, well apparently he just found out the theme and shit so he's freaking out now.”

“Why didn't he call Doc?”

“Said he’s on some brother bonding trip or something.”

“What about Lopez?”

“On a date.”

“A date? With who?” Simmons asked dumbfounded, Lopez was such a private person. Nobody knew anything about him, mostly because he didn't speak English and they didn't speak Spanish, but Simmons always took him as the ‘Strong and Mysterious’ kind of guy who didn’t date.”

“Take a wild guess.” Grif said, no longer paying attention to the TV.

Simmons though for a moment and suddenly it hit him. “Sheila?” Simmons asked even though he knew he was right. Grif nodded in response.

“You gonna do spirit week?” Grif asked as he typed something on his phone. Simmons scuffed and turned back to finish his work. “Not unless donut makes me, are you?”

“I was going to but Tucker bailed on me so he could match outfits with Wash.”

“Are they going to Homecoming together, as like, a couple?”

“Didn't ask, but I assume so.”

Simmons hummed in response and gain turned his full attention back to his papers.

“Are you,” Grif cleared his throat, “Are you planning on going?” Grif asked hesitantly.

“To homecoming?” Simmons scuffed, “No. Donuts taking Doc this year so he won't drag me and Sarge along with him again.”

Simmons heard Grif laugh and assumed that it was from the thought of Sarge and Simmons going to Homecoming. It was probably more awkward in real life than anything that Grif was imagining. Simmons looked back and smacked Grifs leg. “Shut up! I didn't dance or anything, and I was only there for an hour before Sarge got fed up and we went to Fretas.”

“Whats Fretas?” Grif asked, Simmons expected him to make a smart-ass comment but he didn't.

“It's the pizza place by the fire house downtown. It's actually really good.”

“You should, uh, take me there sometime.” Grif said, not-so-casually. Before Simmons could respond Grif was talking again. “I could go for some pizza right now. Grif pulled out his phone and started dialing a number.

Simmons turned back to his papers and said as an afterthought, “If you get Hawaiian pizza I’m going to punch you.”

“What do you have against my people?” Grif faked offence.

“I have nothing against your people, just your pizza.” Simmons looked up at Grif and tried to keep a straight face, when he failed he looked back at his paper so Grif couldn't see him smile. Grif was going to say something back but a woman's voice came over the phone to take his order. Grif ordered a large half pineapple half pepperoni pizza and smiled at the non-threatening look Simmons tried to throw his way.

When the pizza arrived Simmons had finished up most of his work and deemed that he had gotten enough done to slack off for the rest of the night. 

“See putting the work away didn't kill you, now did it Simmons?” Grif said sarcastically around a mouthful of pizza. He hadn't even gotten five steps away from the door before opening the box and pulling out a cheesy slice that had pineapple stuck in the cheese. Simmons shook his head at his lack of manner, but thought better than to scold him for it, he was not going to be sorry or change anytime soon, Simmons was just going to learn how to deal with it.

“Actually, it did. Something in me died when I let you distract me.” Simmons stood from where he was neatly putting the papers in their respected binders in his school bag and made his way over to Grif, who had finally put the box on the kitchen counter. He pushed Grif away from the box and pointed to the cabinets to tell Grif to get out some plates. Grif sighed while he opened the cabinet before shoving the rest of the slice that he had in his hand into his mouth. He mumbled something that Simmons couldn't make out.

“Jesus, if you insist on talking with your mouthful at least make some room to I can hear what you're saying.” Simmons pushed Grifs shoulder and tried to sound as irritated as possible, but then Grif laughed and Simmons had to turn away so he wouldn't smile back.

“I said,” Grif swallowed. “ If you had so much work to do then you could have just left it at home instead of bringing it here. Then you wouldn't have to worry about it.” he took down three plates and set them on the counter next to the box. He pushed Simmons back over and grabbed the last three pieces of the pineapple and placed two on one plate and one on the other. He reached back into the box and put a piece of pepperoni on the same plate as the lone pineapple piece. Simmons huffed and reached over Grif and the pizza box to get the empty plate to put one piece of pepperoni on it.

“I couldn't have left it home because I told my mom that I was coming over to finish our science fair project, it was the only reason she let me come.”

Grif shook his head and grabbed the plate with the two different slices and left the kitchen to go back into the living room to sit down and eat. “KIA, COME GET YOUR FOOD!” Grif yell before he plopped down on the couch and took a bit on one of the slices. “She still staying at the hospital?” Grif asked.

“Uh, no.” Simmons cleared his throat and shifted where he sat next to Grif on the couch. “Shes staying back home, but only because Jon made her.” Simmons answered and took an bit of his pizza from an awkward angle.

“Jon? Huh.” Grif scuffed, he was about to speak again but Kaikaina ran down the stairs and yelled a thanks as she ran past them into the kitchen.

“Oh, um, don't forget that mom is coming home tomorrow.” She told them as the made her way back up the stairs.

“I thought she said she was coming back Monday?” Grif turned to her.

“She was, but she just called and said that her friend couldn't take her on Monday, but he can tomorrow. Her flights is super early so she'll be here at around 12.” Kai didn't wait for a reply before she fled back to her room.

Grif stared at the spot where Kai was before he shrugged and looked back at Simmons. “I guess you're meeting my mom tomorrow.”

“Great.” Simmons tried to say but it came out cracked and breathy. It was not great. 

It's not that he didn't want to meet Grifs mom, he did, but he wasn't ready. He had no plan, no clue what to say to her, no choice in what to wear other than the clothes that he brought over with him. And while those clothes were not dirty or anything, they weren't his Sunday best and definitely not parent-meeting worthy.

Grif shoved his shoulder with his own. “Relax dude, she won't bite you. Well, she won't if you don't make fun of her beard or try to take her food. Other than that she's totally cool. SImmons just nodded at him, panic still clogging up his throat and making it difficult for him to breath or speak.

“Anyway, your mom's back home. Hows that been?” Grif asked through another mouthful of pizza.

Simmons cleared his throat. “Fine. Fine. I mean, she's been getting on me about grades and stuff, but I think that's only because Jon is telling her to.”

“Again with Jon. What's his issue?” Grif questioned. Simmons shrugged instead of answering. He didn't want to say that Jon was trying to replace his dad out loud; that would make it a real possibility and that wasn't something that Simmons was ready to deal with. Simmons took another small bite of his pizza and watched Grif practically inhale the rest of his own. He moaned loudly and licked his fingers, cleaning them of the pizza grease so he was able to grab the remote to change the channel.

“You're so nasty.” Simmons stated lightly. Grif smiled widely at him.

“That's why you like me, yin yang, opposites attract and all that shit.”

“Shut up.” Simmons laughed around his pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finished this chapter before the new year! I know its been a few months, I'm so so sorry about that. I would lie and say that I was busy with school and whatnot but I wasn't, I'm just a procrastinating piece of garbage. I was hoping to get this out before Christmas, but the day after is good enough. Merry Christmas, this is my present to you! And if you don't celebrate Christmas then just take this as a regular present! Presents for everyone! Okay, enough of me babbling- thank you so much for taking the time to read this and patiently waiting for this update and sticking with me while I took forever and a day to push this out. I love all of y'all and you're all so amazing.
> 
> P.S I really do appreciate all of the support and comments and kudos, thank you so much! I love all of you so much and I probably wouldn't have finished this chapter without that support. Whoops, getting a bit sappy now so I'm going to shamelessly plug my Tumblr now! [ Chaoticrooster](http://chaoticrooster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
